Sad Moments
by canten
Summary: This story is about Seto and Joey's life. Past and Future life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes I'm back after a long delay but with a new fic.. I've been listening to a lot of Simple Plan songs recently and one of their songs inspired me to write this. The song that inspired me was Perfect World. If you want the lyrics to this song I'll post it in another chapter.. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

Sad Moments of Past Events

Chapter 1

Cold eyes awaken to a knocking at the bedroom door. He growls quietly looking at the time. Seeing that its only 2:00 in the morning he yells. "Who's there, and state what you want." A young voice responds, "It's me big brother." Seto pulls the covers back making his way towards the door. He opens it slowly looking at the sad face of his little brother. He kneels down to his eye-level before saying "What's the matter Mokuba, was it another bad dream" Mokuba nods his head. "Do you want to stay in here tonight Mokuba" Mokuba nods his head again as he walks past his brother. Mokuba walks over to the bed climbing in. He waits for his brother to get back in bed. Seto closes the door and makes his way back to the bed. Seto climbs in beside his little brother pulling the covers over the top of the two of them before he feels Mokuba snuggle up against him. Seto smiles one of his sincere smiles that only his brother has seen. Closing his eyes he falls back asleep, but its not a relaxing sleep like he had hoped.

Dreams

Gozuburo walks into Seto's room walking over to him. He sees him sleeping on his books. Gozuburo grabs Seto by the hair pulling him up. "Seto I will not have slackers working for my company. You of all people should know that." Seto awakens in time to be backhanded across his face. He looks up at his step-father before placing his hand slowly on his still stinging cheek. "and I will not have you showing any sort of weakness have I made myself perfectly clear." Seto nods his head slowly "Yes sir you have made you point clear" Seto pulls his hand away from his cheek, where a bruise is beginning to appear.

End Dream

Seto's eyes snap open as he turns his head slightly. He shakes his head sighing wondering why the same dream keeps reacurring night after night. He says quietly to himself "Is it supposed to mean something?" He looks down at Mokuba then to the clock, it read 6:00 A.M. He places his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Mokuba... Mokuba... Mokuba come on its time to get up." He says shaking his shoulder slightly. Mokuba's eyes flutter open as he looks up at his brother "Big brother why do i have to get up so early." "because Mokuba its time for you to get ready for school. or did you forget" Mokuba looks down "but Seto do I have to go to school today. Come on just one day isn't going to hurt me.. Please" He begs him. "No Mokuba you have to go to school." Mokuba looks up at him before crawling out of bed making his way to his bedroom where he can get ready for school.

Seto shakes his head before he as well climbs out of bed walking into the bathroom so he can use the bathroom. After he gets done he strips of the boxers he was wearing and turns the shower on hot. He turns waiting for it to get to the right temperature and looks at himself hin the mirror. He cringes slightly seeing a few scars across his chest and then turns to look at his back. He also sees scars on his back. He shakes his head thankful that Mokuba never had to deal with any of Gozuburo's punishments, as well as never finding out about them. Seto turns and walks over to the shower checking the temperature. He steps into the shower and stands under the shower head for a few minutes letting the water run through his hair before grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into his hand before he lathers it through his hair. He soon rinses before grabbing conditioner pouring a good amount of that in his hand, lathering it through his hair. Letting it sit for a few minutes before rinsing it out. He grabs a bar of soap before washing the rest of his body. He stands under the running water for a few more minutes before he shuts the water off stepping out.

He grabs a towel drying himself off. He wraps the towel around his waist before he leaves his bathroom and into the adjoining bedroom. Walking over to his dresser he pulls out some boxers. He drops the towel and steps into the boxers. He then walks over to the closet, but unknown to him Mokuba opens the door as Seto walks over to his closet in only his boxers. Seto turns his head quickly hearing a gasp. "Mokuba whats wrong" He says quickly wondering what could have happened. Mokuba stutters slightly, "S..Se...Set... Seto...your back.. what happened" Seto looks down at his chest and then realizes that Mokuba has seen what Gozuburo's punishments caused him. "Mokuba please can we talk about these later" Seto asks him. Mokuba nods his head wishing Seto would talk about them now so he didn't have to worry all through school as to what happened to his big brother. "I'll let you finish getting ready big brother.. but I did come into tell you that breakfast is ready." Mokuba says as he turns to leave

Seto walks over to the bed and collapses on it. "Oh Mokuba why did you have to see that. You're not ready to understand what happened to me. Or I'm just not ready to explain it to you." He says to himself standing quickly walking back over to his closet before quickly pulling out one of the uniforms assigned to them and puts it on quickly. He grabs his briefcase and walks out of his room shutting the door behind him as he goes. He walks down the stairs to the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen table seeing Mokuba eating he looks at his plate as he fills it quickly. He picks at his food slowly not really hungry this morning. He decides that he'll bring something to snack on for the ride to school. Pushing his plate away he walks out of the kitchen and walks to the front door to make sure that the limo is waiting for them outside the door.

He sees the limo sitting there and turns walking back inside. Looking at the clock he sees that it says 7:00. He calls to Mokuba "Mokuba we leave in 15 minutes." Mokuba calls back "Ok big brother" He sees Mokuba run out of the kitchen up to his room. Seto walks back into the kitchen and digs through the kitchen finding something that will at least fill him till lunch. He places what he finds on the kitchen table before walking upstairs. Walking upstairs he walks into his bedroom looking around momentarily before walking back out. He walks to Mokuba's bedroom and knocks on the door before calling "Mokuba come on its time to go. I'll meet you downstairs, the limos right outside the door, ok Mokuba." Mokuba replies, "Ok big brother." Seto walks down the stairs to the kitchen picking up the snack he picked out and walks to where he set his briefcase picking it up he walks out the door getting in the limo.

A few seconds later Mokuba runs out meeting Seto at the limo. Mokuba slides in next to Seto. The ride to Mokuba's school is quiet. Mokuba never saying anything to Seto. Seto turns his head and looks at Mokuba momentarily. Mokuba sits there looking out the window thinking about what he saw of Seto this morning. He sighs slightly. Seto turns his head away before he looks down at his hands, ashamed of himself for letting his brother see his weak points. Also for never trying to tell him sooner. Seto brings the food to his lips before he takes a bite out of it. He didn't realize that the sound of him crunching his food would cause Mokuba to snap out of his trance and look up at him. "Big brother?" Mokuba says finally breaking the silence that had been going on between them. "Yeah kiddo." Seto says looking down at him. "Seto could we please talk about how you got those scars now.. please its just i've never seen them.. and i just worry about you is all." Mokuba says lowering his head slightly.

Seto looks at Mokuba slightly before he places his hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "It's ok Mokuba.. but please can we just wait till tonight to talk about this it'd make me feel better knowing that you wouldn't be upset through school as to how all these scars happened" Seto says hoping that made things a little easier for Mokuba. Mokuba nods his head, "Ok big brother I can wait till later tonight. They come to a sudden stop at Mokuba's school. Mokuba gives his brother a quick hug before he opens the door and walks out of the limo. As soon as Mokuba gets out of the limo, it begins to move again taking them to their next destination Seto's school. Seto continues to eat his snack. He thinks about how he can explain things to Mokuba. He doesn't come up with anything that would make any sense. They arrive at Seto's school. He picks up his briefcase, checks his pocket for his cell, and makes his way out of the limo. Arriving early as usual he walks into the building and towards his locker. Unlocking it he pulls out the books he needs for his first hour class. After he grabs his books he walks to his first hour.

He walks into the classroom looking around slightly, seeing nobody there he walks to his desk sitting down in it placing the briefcase in front of him. He opens it and goes through some papers he has to do for work that day. He sorts through them arranging them from when they have to be accomplished by. He finishes going through them when he sees a bunch of students start walking throught he door. He places everything back in the briefcase and sets it on the floor. The teacher walks in soon after, pretty soon the rest of the class walks in. After the bell sounds he sees a blonde run in late. "Joseph Wheeler, you're late again," "Yes miss I'm sorry that I'm late it'll never happen again." "I'd sure hope it would'n't." The teacher says before getting ready to teach class. Seto looks at Joey for a couple of minutes and sees a bruise starting to form on Joey's cheek. He doesn't think much of it. He only thinnks of it as him getting into another fight with the wrong crowd, but unknown to him its much more than that.

AN: Well there it is… Tell me what you think. Leave me a review and tell me if I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm going to put the lyrics to Perfect World at the end of this chapter so you guys can see what inspired me. Well here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Joey walks over to his desk looking towards the ground slightly hoping his hair covers his cheek where his father slapped him this morning. He doesn't understand his fathers drunken rage, he thought that he had done everything his father told him too this morning and also thought that his father had gotten help for his alcoholic behavior, but apparently he hadn't. When he gets to his desk Yugi looks at him concerned seeing how Joey's been late to class almost every day that week. He tries to get Joey's attention before the teacher sees him. The teacher starts to talk so Yugi gives up his attempts to get Joey's attention.

Joey takes out his notebook, he looks up every so often to take a peak at what the teacher had written on the board. Joey's attention keeps turning back to that morning. He keeps hearing his father yell at him telling him he was useless, was a mistake, wouldn't amount to anything, and that he wasn't his son. Joey shakes his head slightly wondering when this school day would be over so he could just go hang out with his friends.

Seto looks up at the board not bothering to take notes. He knows he doesn't need them to help him. His mind keeps wandering back to that morning hearing his little brother gasp seeing the scars that run across his back. He still doesn't think Mokuba's ready to hear of all the things that Gozuburo put him through so he could protect his brother, but he knows that he must at sometime. He hears the sound of the end of first period bell ring. He picks up his stuff standing and walks swiftly out of the classroom. His long legs carry him to his locker. He enters his combo and grabs his books for the next hour class.

Joey stands up after the bell rings, he keeps his head loward. He looks up seeing feet in front of him. Yugi stands there with a worried expression on his face. "Hey Yug Wat's up?" He says. "Nothing much Joey. Is something going on at home again.. you've been late to class this whole week." He asks trying to be a helpful friend. "No Yug everythin's goin good at home." He says beginning to walk out of the room. He thinks to himself as he walks out of the room.

Thoughts

_Yug's becomin' suspicious again. I know he's gonna find out sooner or lata, but he doesn't need ta know what's goin on in my home life. He has his own things ta worry bout, he doesn't have da time ta worry bout me. I just can't stop thinkin bout how my father hit me this mornin. Actually this whole week. He hasn't done that ta me in a few months. I thought dat i had been doin good with my chores and everythin. I guess dat i was wrong. _

End Thoughts

Joey's not paying attention to where he's walking, cause he's so deep in his thoughts. He keeps his gaze towards the ground. He hits somebody's chest as he looks up to see who he hit. His eyes narrow slightly before he growls "Kaiba why dont ya watch were ya walk." Seto smirks and looks at Joey ready to say something smart back but notices that there are more than just that one bruise on his face. "Well mutt i was watching where I was walking. Would you like to tell me where you got that bruise from." He sees Joey flinch slightly before he feels a fist connect with the side of his face. "Dat is none of yer buisness damn Kaiba." He says walking to his locker and then towards his next class. Which as well happens to be with Seto.

Seto shakes his head slightly getting feeling back in his jaw. He says quietly "The mutt packs a punch when you get him upset. I guess I hit a soft spot." He smirks slightly thinking, I now know what to do to make the mutt mad, but he has been acting strange lately. He shrugs it off as nothing at the moment and begins walking to his next class. He walks into his next class rubbing his jaw slightly. Walking to his seat, which happens to be next to Joey, he sits down placing the brief case beside him. Seto sits there thinking about what he's going to say to Mokuba tonight. He says quietly "Maybe i should work late till he goes to bed then i dont have to explain anything."

Joey looks up slightly hearing Kaiba say something. He looks over at him seeing Kaiba's eyes downcast towards the desk. He notices that he doesn't even look up when the teacher walks in to start class. The teacher takes roll call going through everyones name. When he gets to Seto's, he doesn't even realize that the teacher is saying his name. Cause he's to busy in thought. The teacher keeps on repeating his name trying to gain his attention.

Seto looks up hearing a fist slam on his desk. He looks at the teacher, "Seto pay attention i know you think that you dont need what all of us are saying but you still need to pay attention." Seto replies saying, "Sorry sir I've had alot on my mind and i just spaced." He thinks _'Maybe Mokuba was right and I should have let him stay home today. Then maybe he could've convinced me to stay home as well.'_

Mokuba sits in his class hurridly taking notes trying to keep up with what his teacher says. He's spaced so many times since this morning. He doesn't understand why Seto would keep something like this from him. He sighs starting to lose track to where he just was. The overhead projection moves up somemore and he realizes that he's really getting behind. He tries to get what happned this morning but nothing seems to be working. The teacher soon shuts off the overhead. Mokuba's eyes widen slightly as he looks down at his paper. He sighs quietly as he raises his hand and asks the teacher if he can borrow the paper so he can finish copying the last paragraph.

The day drags on for Joey, last hour finally arrives and he jumps up for joy in the middle of the hallway. Fortunately this is the only class he doesn't have with Seto. He smiles for once the whole day. Art, his favorite as well as his best class. He sits down at his seat Yugi sitting next to him. Yugi smiles seeing Joey in class. He says "Hey Joey what do you think the teacher's going to have us do today." Joey shrugs his shoulders and says "Hopefully whatever we feel like today. Cause I really don't feel like drawin somethin for an assignment." Yugi nods his head "Yeah that sounds good to me.

Joey looks around waiting for the teacher to start class. Seeing as to how this teacher is always late he asks Yug "Hey Yug what ya plannin on doin today afta school?" Yugi thinks for a minute, "Well Joey I never really thought about it why you wanna do something." Joey nods his head and thinks. _'Anythin ta get away from my father.' _The teacher finally walks in and announces that today is a freehand drawing day. They may draw whatever they feel like but it is for a grade. Joey's smile widens hearing that. He walks over to grab a piece of paper to sketch his drawing. An idea suddenly hits Joey and he rapidly starts to draw. When the hour comes close to an end the teacher starts to walk around and sees Joey finishing to color his.

The teacher looks at Joey's drawing carefully and he notices that he is drawing a dragon with a fireball coming out of its mouth. The teacher looks somewhat confused having never seen Joey draw something like this before. The dragon has red eyes with black scales (AN: Anyone guess what dragon it is . couldn't resist) Yes it's the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and beside it there's another dragon with white lightining coming out of its mouth. This dragon has blue eyes with white scales that almost look blue. (AN: anyone guess this dragon.) Yes its the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The Blue eyes and Red eyes look like they are attacking each other. Which that is what Joey had meant for it to be.

Joey thought that it would be perfect for the two dragons which are pretty much like enimies to be drawn fighting. He drew and colored the picture perfectly. He smiles admiring his work and hears the bell ring. He stands and puts the things he used to color his picture away. He leaves his picture on the desk like the others did so the teacher could grade it. He walks out of class Yugi beside him. The two of them laughing. They already had their things with them so they wouldn't have to stop at their lockers. They just walk out of the school.

Joey suddenly stops looking up noticing his father waiting outside the door for him. Joey gulps noticbly and walks back into the school slowly feeling secure in there. Yugi looks at him curiously and says "Joey whats wrong," "Yug its my father wat's he doin out der." "I dont know Joey come on just tell your dad that we're going to go and hang out at the game shop." Joey nods his head and walks out of the school and up to his father, Yugi right beside him. Joey's father looks at his son smirking slightly raising his hand and grabbing his shirt and he growls audibly and says "Joseph Wheeler where have you been you were supposed to be home hours ago." Joey answers "I've been at school like i'm supposed ta be."

AN: Hm i'll leave it there for now tell me what ya think. What do you think will happen to Joey. What do you want to happen to Joey. Should Seto intervene or should his father abuse him in front of his friends. Well you tell me. Anyway here's the lyrics to Perfect World for you guys

I never could have seen this far

I never could have seen this coming

It seems like the worlds falling apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard

I don't think that i can deal with the things you said

It just wont go away

Chorus

In a perfect world

this could never happen

In a perfect world

you'd still be here

and it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

but to you

this means nothing, nothing at all

I used to think that i was strong

until the day it all went wrong

I think i need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I'm wishing i could bring you back

I'm wishing i could turn back time

cause i cant let go i just cant find my way

Yeah

without you i just cant find my way

Chorus

In a perfect world

this could never happen

In a perfect world

you'd still be here

and it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

but to you

this means nothing, nothing at all

I dont know what i should do know

I dont know where i should go

I'm still here waiting for you

I'm lost when you're not around

I need to hold on to you

I just can't let you go

Yeah yeah

Chorus

In a perfect world

this could never happen

In a perfect world

you'd still be here

and it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

but to you

this means nothing, nothing at all

You feel nothing, nothing at all

Nothing at all


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, -mumbles- wish i did though... but anyway I don't own anybody.

AN: Well I'm back with my next chapter i hope you guys like this just as much as you liked my last one. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this chapter is for you guys. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 3

Mr. Wheeler looks down at Joey smirking at his son. "Joseph i thought that I'd told you not to go to school anymore, you're not that bright and it's just a waste of my money" Joey glares at his father, "I'm goin ta go ta school no matta wat ya say." Joey then looks up as he sees his fathers hand get dreadfully close to his face. He closes his eyes cringing awaiting the blow to his face. It never arrives. He opens his eyes and looks towards his father. He sees his father being held by the back of his neck by none other than Seto Kaiba. Seto says quietly "I don't appreciate child abusers even if the person being abused is the mutt, now let go of the mutt now." Seto sees Joey's father slowly let go of his shirt as Joey falls back towards the ground catching himself before he falls completely to the ground.

Seto then lets go of the back of his fathers neck and tells him to get out of here. Seto looks at Joey and says "You ok, mutt." He tries not to sound to worried for Joey's welfare, but he doesn't want another person to go through what he went through. Yugi then makes himself known once again and says "Joey i told you that if something like this was to happen again that you could stay at my house for as long as you need to." Joey shrugs his shoulders at what Yugi said "Well Yug I couldn't just leave my father and have him come afta ya just ta get ta me." Seto looks at the mutt and Yugi. "Hey mutt where are you going to be staying cause I doubt you'll want to go home anytime soon." Joey glares at Seto and says "Thanks for de help Kaiba but I'll prolly stay at Yug's house for a bit if dat's ok wit ya Yug." Yugi nods his head "Yeah Joey that's perfectly alright."

After hearing Joey's reply Seto nods and turns walking away knowing now that he'll have to go and answer Mokuba's question. He still isn't sure how to answer without losing himself into a depressed state where nobody would be able to reach him, or to where he'll be able to remain in the consicious realm without having some sort of flashback to when he was abused by his step-father. Seto gets inside his limo and tells the driver to start towards Mokuba's school to pick him up. Seto was about to tell the driver to head towards work but today he decides against it since he knows he won't be able to think through the work day without getting frustrated at something and breaking it.

When the limo arrives at Mokuba's school Mokuba's just walking out of class his eyes downcast. A bunch of older kids see Mokuba and start to laugh at him. One even walks over to him and shoves him, making him fall over dropping whatever he had in his hands all over the sidewalk. Mokuba looks up at them glaring. He says "You guys are going to regret that when my big brother finds out." He suddenly hears "They all ready are going to regret it Mokuba." Seto says stepping out of the limo walking over towards his little brother. He looks down at the kids that were picking on Mokuba. "Now Mokuba how long has this been going on." Mokuba looks up at Seto and replies "For a long time big brother probably ever since I've started school here somebody's picked on me."

Seto has a few flashbacks while standing there about back in the orphanage how Mokuba never really had any friends and depended on him to protect him from those mean kids. They didn't like Mokuba to be near them, and when Seto wasn't there to protect him from that type of treatment, Seto would come back to his and Mokuba's room to find Mokuba curled in a corner crying, shaking, and nursing a sometimes broken bone are a bruised area. Seto would normally become furious and go out and look for the kids that did that to Mokuba but never usually found the kids that hurt his little brother cause he'd get into trouble for harming other kids. The people in charge never believed him that the kids would harm Mokuba cause he's so kind and a sweet child to get hurt, Seto would take the punishment for other peoples idiot ideas.

Seto looks at the group of kids giving them his famous Kaiba glare, "I'd advise you all not to pick on my little brother again, cause if I hear of you guys harming him or making fun of him again I won't be so nice to any of you. I don't take to kindly to bullies." The kids shake slightly nodding their heads before saying "Yes Mr. Kaiba it'll never happen again we promise." "Good i better not hear of it happening ever again, come on Mokuba it's time to go home." Mokuba picks up his books and nods his head "Ok big brother." Seto helps Mokuba up, then they start to make their way back towards the limo. Seto gets in followed by Mokuba. Mokuba looks up at Seto and asks "Big brother how come you aren't at work yet." Seto looks down at Mokuba and replies, "Cause I wanted to spend some time with you Mokuba. Is that alright." Mokuba nods his head repeatedly, "Of course that's alright Seto."

They soon arrive at the Kaiba mansion. They both get out and walk towards the door. Seto reaches the door first and opens it waiting for Mokuba to reach the door before he goes in. Mokuba races up the stairs quickly to his room to drop his books before he goes runs back downstairs to get a snack. Mokuba looks at Seto standing in the doorway and asks "Big brother do you want a snack I don't know what I'm going to have yet but I'll decide something." Seto smiles at his brother and says "Sure Mokuba if you can find something you want I'll have a snack with you." Mokuba comes running over to the table with two bowels, two spoons, and an ice cream container. One of Mokuba's favorite flavors chocolate.

Seto watches Mokuba dish out both their bowls of ice cream. Mokuba pushes the bowl over to Seto, Seto picks up the spoon filled with ice cream and places it in his mouth. He continues to eat the ice cream with his little brother. Mokuba finishes his first and looks up at Seto wanting to ask him what caused all those scars on his back but Mokuba knows that Seto will talk to him about it when he's ready to. Seto looks at Mokuba as he finishes the last bit of ice cream. He looks at Mokuba deciding now would be the best time to talk about the incident that morning, but first he has to see if Mokuba has any homework. "Mokuba do you have any homework that needs to be done." Mokuba nods his head "Yes big brother I do." Seto nods his head. "Well start your homework and then I have to talk to you." Mokuba nods his head, "Ok big brother."

Yugi's house

"So Yug wat do ya want ta do?" Joey asks sitting on Yugi's bed. Yugi shrugs, "I don't know we could always play a video game or two, go to the arcade, or just hang out here and help Grandpa with the shop." Joey looks around then says, "Do ya think Gramps really wouldn't mind me stayin here wit ya two." Yugi nods his head "Grandpa always has told me that whenever one of my friends wants to come over they can, and Joey Grandpa knows from the last time what type of torture your dad has put you through." Joey looks to the ground and says quietly, "I tried ta fight him off Yug I truly did but he was stronger than meh." "Joey, how much damage did you dad actually do to you, and how long did he abuse you this time." "Well Yug, I think he mighta broken a few bones dis time, bruised me up pretty bad, and one time recently I couldn't walk straight."

He avoids Yugi's gaze not wanting to see what type of expression he had about him not being able to walk "and to answer you other question it's been a couple of months." Yugi places his hand on Joey's shoulder, "Joey I'll see if Grandpa can find a way so you'll never have to go back there again. Maybe Grandpa can get child services into this and get custody over you or something." He says trying to cheer him up a little. "Yug, I 'ppreciate the offer but what happens if meh dad comes after you for taking me away from him. I don't want him ta come afta you and Gramps. Cause Gramps wouldn't be able ta defend himself from danger like that." Yugi looks to the ground, "Joey Grandpa can get a restraining order, please Joey I just want to help you please lets talk to Grandpa about it and see if he can help any." Joey doesn't want to upset Yugi and decline, "Alright Yug we'll see wat Gramps has ta say bout it."

Back to the Kaiba Mansion

Mokuba sits at the table doing his homework, he keeps spacing wondering if Seto wants to talk to him about the scars. He looks at a math problem and isn't sure how to answer it. He then remembers Seto's home and hopefully would be able to help him with it. Mokuba decides before he asks Seto on his math homework he'd do the rest of it. He finishes the rest of his homework and walks up the stairs slowly to Seto's study thinking about what Seto will say about him not understanding his math homework. He hopes Seto will understand and just help him understand it, but he remembers how Seto has never helped with his homework, but then again Seto has never been around to help him with it. He reaches the study raising his hand knocking on the door waiting for Seto to answer.

Seto hears the knock at his door and says "Come in." The door opens slowly and Mokuba walks in holding a piece of paper in his hand. Seto looks at the paper and says quietly "What do you need Mokuba." "Big brother I don't understand my math homework, it doesn't make sense to me could you please help me with it." Seto looks at Mokuba and holds his hand out. Mokuba looks at Seto's hand and places his math homework in his hand. Seto looks at it and grabs a blank piece of paper and writes down a few steps for Mokuba to follow so he could do his homework. He hands Mokuba the paper and his homework paper. "See if that helps any Mokuba, if it doesn't come up here and I'll explain it in words if I can. Alright." Mokuba looks at Seto and smiles "Thank you big brother."

Mokuba turns to leave but gets stopped by Seto saying "Oh Mokuba." Mokuba turns around looking at his brother and says "Yes big brother." "Is the last bit of homework that you have left to do." Mokuba nods his head, "Yes Seto this is the last thing that I have left to do." "Ok Mokuba I won't bug you go and finish your homework then meet me up here in my study I want to talk to you ok." Mokuba nods his head and walks out of the room and downstairs to finish his homework.

AN: Well I think I'm going to end it here. Tell me what you think, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

AN: YAY! This is the fastest I've ever updated a story before in my life, but then again I've only written 2 stories... --' Well anyway I'd like to give a thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Thank you. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you did the last.

'...' thoughts

... also thoughts

"..." speech

Chapter 4

Seto sat at his computer typing waiting for his brother to finish with his homework. He doesn't know if the piece of paper he gave his little brother will do any good for him. He knows math isn't Mokuba's strong point like it is for Seto. He now realizes how much he's pushed his brother away not spending time with him and helping him when he has the chance. Seto soon gives up his attempts to do what little work he had planned on doing at home and stands walking towards the window in his study. He looks out the window watching the cars go by. He wishes that he had never asked Gozaburo (am I spelling that right?) Kaiba to a chess match. It only caused Seto pain growing up living with Gozaburo's punishments for him to be the perfect heir to his company. Seto knows that he was only allowed to live wth Gozaburo because of the thought that he'd be a perfect rival for his true son Noah. Seto had never met Noah till Noah's virtual world, he never knew Gozaburo had an actual son.

Seto hears a knock on the door and says "Come in." He doesn't turn around to see who it is, he just continues to look out the window staring towards the city streets. He turns hearing a small sniffle, looking down he sees Mokuba with a few tears in his eyes. Seto walks over and kneels in front of his little brother "Mokuba what's wrong, what seems to be troubling you." Mokuba raises his head and says "Big brother can we talk now I couldn't really concentrate on my homework and in school today, please big brother." Mokuba said trying to plead with his brother. Seto looks at Mokuba and sighs quietly. He says quietly, "Mokuba I promised I would tell you, but Mokuba you won't want to eat after you hear everything I have to say to you, could we please wait till after supper before we talk." "but Seto we have school tomorrow." Mokuba says looking up at Seto. "We won't go tomorrow I won't be able to concentrate with all these memories pooling my head."

Mokuba nods his head, "That makes sense big brother I can wait till after supper." Mokuba turns to leave and then looks at his big brother "but uh.. Seto do you know what we're having for supper." Seto shakes his head "No Mokuba I have no clue." "Oh.. well I'll see you at supper than Seto ok." "Alright Mokuba." Mokuba walks out of the room and Seto stands slowly and walks back towards the window. His closes his eyes knowing his little brothers truly upset by the way he said his name instead of big brother. Mokuba has rarely called him Seto unless something was wrong and in that whole confrontation with Mokuba he said Seto a total of three times. Seto looks down sadly knowing now he'd have to come up with an excuse to get him and Mokuba out of school tomorrow. He knows it won't be impossible, but will just take some time. Seto kneels in front of the window placing his forehead against it saying quietly to himself "I hate this, why did our parents have to die, why did I have to challenge Gozaburo I don't want this anymore I just want to be a normal, but I know that that will never happen anymore."

He stands and looks one more time out the window before leaving his study and towards his room. He walks into his room and shuts the door taking off his trenchcoat and then the shirt he wore under it. He lowers his head knowing this is how it begain this morning with Mokuba finding out. He now wishes he had brought an extra set of clothes to change into the bathroom with him before he took his normal morning shower. He looks around his room casually and walks towards his bed falling face first on it. His body shakes slightly memories making there way towards his mind. He grabs a pillow and places under his head hiding his face. He doesn't want Mokuba to find him in his room crying. Seto had one memory that kept popping into his mind. That memory was the time that he heard his mother had died giving birth to his baby brother. Seto had at first blamed his mothers death all upon his baby brother. His dad wasn't usually around, he was always working. Then a couple of years later their father never came home. Seto found out the next day that his father had been killed that night.

Seto hears footsteps coming down the hall. He knows its Mokuba coming to tell him suppers ready. He hears Mokuba walk into his study, his little brother still thinking that he was in there. He soon hears Mokuba come running out of the study and towards his room. "Seto" Mokuba says before he opens the door. Seto lays there still shaking his face buried within the pillow. "Yes Mokuba" He says sounding muffled from the sound not passing through the pillow. "Can I come in for a minute." Seto thinks about himself crying and if he wants his baby brother to witness his own weakness. "Sure Mokuba you can come in." Mokuba slowly enters and walks over to the big bed sitting on the edge of it he turns to his brother and says "Seto suppers ready." Mokuba looks at Seto's back seeing that scars that trace along it. He places one of his hands on Seto's back and runs his finger along a scar wondering what or who could have caused his big brother such wounds. He feels Seto tense slightly from the touch on his back.

Seto keeps telling himself that it was Mokuba touching the scars on his back not Gozaburo, he's dead he can't hurt him anymore. Seto raises his head and looks at Mokuba. He rolls over on his back "Well Mokuba lets go down to supper." Seto says sitting up slowly walking over to his discarded shirt. He picks it up and puts it back on turning to his brother and holds out his hand to him. "Come on Mokuba lets go to supper." Mokuba smiles and runs over to Seto grabbing ahold of his brothers hand. They walk down to the table and sit in their usual seats. Their cook brings them each a plate of food (I don't feel like going into discription of food for some reason.) Seto looks at his food and eats it slowly wanting this meal to last forever so he wouldn't have to tell his little brother. Seto thinks he's not emotionally ready to tell his little brother how he got scars all over his back, with a few that run along his chest. The memories are going to be too great for him to hide for any longer. He places a hand on his head trying to get rid of his headache that developed during this short time period.

Mokuba looks up at his brother and notices he doesn't look the greatest. "Big brother are you feeling ok." Mokuba asks concern evident in his voice. Seto looks up at Mokuba slightly and responds "Yeah Mokuba I'm fine just slightly tired" "Do you still want to talk tonight still." Seto nods his head "Yeah I think that it'll be best if I talk to you about this now so I can get this off my mind." Mokuba nods his head "That makes sense big brother." Mokuba drops the subject and goes back to eating his food in quiet. Mokuba's eyes water slightly as he thinks about the possibilities of how those scars came to be on his big brothers back. He keeps his head lowered so Seto doesn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. He raises his hand and wipes them away quickly. He doesn't want to be caught crying at the supper table. Mokuba finishes his food quicker than Seto for a change. He sees his brother picking at his food slowly. He wonders what is taking Seto so long to eat knowing how Seto usually's done before him, but then again Seto usually has so much work to do and usually doesn't eat supper at the table with him.

Yugi's House

Yugi was sitting down at the dinner table with Joey and his Grandpa. They ordered their food so they wouldn't have to cook anything for that night. Joey looks at Gramps and says "So Gramps house de shop runnin lately." Solomon looks up at Joey and replies "It's been running quite well lately." "Dat's good ta know Gramps." Joey looks down at the pizza on his plate and doesn't eat as much as he normally would. He starts to think about how his dad wouldn't let him eat till he had his chores or whatever his dad had him do for that day. Yugi looks at Joey "Joey, how come you're not eating all you're pizza you've barely eaten two pieces and it's not like you to not eat less than 3 or 4 pieces." Joey looks up at Yug slightly "Well Yug I'm not as hungry as I usually am i guess." Yugi thinks to himself 'That's hard to believe I've known Joey for years and he's never not hungry. Somethings bothering him. I'm going to have to talk to Grandpa tonight to see if he can get Joey to talk to him about anything that's been buggin him or why he's so quiet. Oh i hope Grandpa can knock some sense into Joey. I hate seeing him like this.'

Joey stands up not finishing his pizza "Tanks for de pizza Gramps, but would ya mind if I went upstairs ta rest I haven't felt de greatest today." "No Joey I don't mind are you going to be staying in Yugi's room with him." Joey nods his head "Yeah I'm going ta sleep on da floor in a sleepin bag or somethin." Joey walks up the stairs towards Yugi's room. He walks into the bathroom and strips out of his clothes quickly and turns to look in the mirror at the scars running all across his body. He knows he lied to Yugi about how long the abuse had been going on. The abuse he endured had never actually stopped it only lessoned to a point where it wasn't as noticeable but was still happening. Joey runs some bath water not feeling like he has the strength to stand long enough to take a shower. When the tub fills to the point where it won't overflow with him in it he steps into it and relaxes. His eyes start to water as he remembers how often he would get a shower or bath at his house. He knows that he wouldn't have thils privelage if he hadn't done something to please his dad. He sniffles slightly as a few tears run down his face. He would never allow somebody to see him like this. He felt weak at that moment laying in the tub thinking about his abuse.

Shaking his head he looks into the water before he slides further into the water. He slides under the water letting the water soad his blonde hair that he cared so much for. He pokes his head above the water after getting his hair wet. Joey reaches up for the shampoo and conditioner so he could wash his hair so it wouldn't look greasy and ragged. He pours a reasonable amount of shampoo into his hand and rubs it into his hair. He lets some of the water out of the tub so he can rinse his hair. He plugs the bathtub up again after he gets the shampoo out of his hair. He opens the conditioner bottle and pours more than enough into his lathering through his blonde hair. Some tears fall from his eyes feeling his fathers dirty hands run through his hair in a supposed 'loving' manor, Joey knows otherwise. He lets some water out of the tub again and turns the water back on so he can get the conditioner out of his hair. He leans back and lets out a frustrated groan as he can't seem to get the memories out of his head. A few more tears run down his face as he reaches up and grabs some soap. He runs the soap all over his body washing away any dirt and grime that is on his body.

Yugi looks up the stairs where Joey walked up to go take a nap but he knows Joey won't go to sleep without taking a shower or bath. He hears the water run in the bathroom and walks towards his Grandpa. "Hey Grandpa can I talk to you please." Grandpa looks at Yugi "Of course you can Yugi you never have to ask if you want to talk." "You see Grandpa this has to do with Joey." Solomon looks at Yugi wondering what could be wrong with Joey now. "Well you see Grandpa Joey's dad has started to abuse his again and Joey hasn't been himself lately. I was wondering if there was somethign you could do to keep Joey away from his dad and safe from his abuse again." "Yugi does Joey want me to interfere cause the last time I did something I made it worse for him don't you remember. The abuse only stopped because I went to the police. They took Joey away and let him stay where he would feel safe and he felt the most safe here with you his best friend. The only reason Joey went back to live with his dad was because they thought that he had changed in that few months time." Yugi looks at his Grandpa never hearing why Joey lived with them for those few months.

His Grandpa continued, "I don't think Joey wants me to interfere again with the Yugi I want to help him you know I do but what can I do so Joey won't get hurt worse. I know Joey tries to act tough but he can't hide from his dad forever. His dad will always come after him Yugi I want to help him." Yugi interupts him "but Grandpa think about the possibilites of Joey going back to live with his dad his dad could easily kill him and say he killed himself. There's many possible things that could happen to Joey and his father would never be blamed for them. Grandpa you have to think about all the possibilities before we send him to live with his dad again. Please Grandpa." "I'll see what I can do Yugi but I won't do anything unless Joey wants me too."

Joey steps out of the water sighing as he wraps a towel around himself. He lets the water out of the tub and picks his clothes up and walks towards Yugi's room with just the towel around his waist. He walks into Yugi's bedroom and walks towards the closet that seems to have not just Yugi's clothes but his. Joey stays at Yugi's house so often that he had no choice but to keep his clothes here in case he doesn't stop home before he comes over to Yugi's. He pulls out a shirt and closes the closet before he walks over to the dresser drawers and opens one of them pulling out a pair of boxers. He drops the towel and slips into the boxers quickly and then pulls the shirt over his head. He walks over to the bed that he has on the floor and crawls into it slowly. He pulls the covers over his body. He rolls onto his stomach and places his head into the pillow and cries from the pain that in his back. He doesn't want to burden Yugi with his problems right now. He doesn't want anyone to see his back and ask them what's on his back. Joey thinks it's just a mark that his father left from using his leather belt on his back.

Joey tries to muffle his cries into the pillow, but he doesn't hear the bedroom door open. Yugi walks into the room and sees his best friend on his stomach his back shaking from his cries. He says quietly not wanting to startle Joey "Joey is everything alright." Joey quiets his cries quickly and says in between sniffles "Yeah sniffle everythin's sniffle fine." Yugi walks over to Joey and places a hand on his back. Joey tries not to scream as Yugi places his hand on his back where his dad used the belt across his back, but he doesn't succed. Yugi pulls his hand back quickly and yells at his Grandpa to hurry up and get up there. Grandpa runs up the stairs as fast as he can and into Yugi's room and sees Joey on the floor on his stomach crying. Grandpa walks over to Yugi and asks him what happened. Yugi explain as Grandpa kneels down next to Joey and asks if he can look at his back. Joey shakes his head not wanting anyone to see his back. "Joey I just want to help you please let me look at your back I promise I won't hurt you." Joey nods his head and he pulls the shirt gently over his head. Grandpa and Yugi gasp seeing the scars that run all across his back.

There's one scar that stands out over the rest of them and that's one that's bright red and slightly raised that runs right down the center of his back. "Joey how long has that red mark been there." Joey cries lightly "Since last night." Yugi's eyes widen wondering how Joey could even sit down with that running across his back. "Joey, what was used to hit your back that could've caused that." Joey says quietly "A belt, a leather belt." Grandpa tells Yugi to go and get some ointment and band-aids. Yugi runs into the bathroom and gets the supplies that his Grandpa asks him to, he then runs back into the room and hands them to his Grandpa. "Joey I'm going to put some ointment and bandages on your back to prevent that from becoming infected okay." Joey nods his head. Grandpa tries not to put to much pressure on Joey's back so it doesn't cause him alot of pain. Joey whimpers a few times from the contact. Grandpa then applies the bandages to Joey's back. Joey stays on his stomach not wanting to look up at either of them. "Thanks Gramps." Joey says closing his eyes and falls asleep. Grandpa looks at Joey and sighs. "Grandpa how long do you think that this has been going on." "A long time Yugi, a long time."

AN: I think I'll leave it at that for now. I'm going to need a few suggestions for the next chapter. I'm not sure how to explain the abuse that Seto endured from Gozaburo. And I also want to know if I'm spelling his name right. So what did you guys think of that chapter. I hope I didn't make it drag on. If I did just tell me and I'll try and revise it. Well I gotta get going. Please review. I was thinking about bringing Tristan into the next chapter. You guys can tell me if you want me to or not. Well now I really gotta get going talk to you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm back with chapter 5. I'm terribly sorry for the delay though. My family was having a giant argument and I just couldn't think of anything but the argument. I truthfully don't much care for this chapter so ya'll are gonna have to tell me how I did. I have a shout-out to a reviewer on 

Steolover1 sorry I didn't get this posted on your birthday I was trying to put the finishing touches on it but that didn't happen exactly how I wanted it to. Well Happy Belated Birthday Setolover1 and this chapter is dedicated to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or "Runaway" by Linkin Park.

Chapter 5

Grandpa slowly walks into Yugi's room the next day. He sees Joey still asleep on his stomach. Sighing slightly he wishes there was something he could do to help Joey. Walking over to Yugi's bed he shakes Yugi's shoulders lightly, "Yugi it's time to get up you have to go to school." Yugi stirs slightly rolling over tugging the blankets over his head. Grandpa grabs the blankets and pulls them off of Yugi "Yugi get up now I need you to wake Joey up so I can change his bandages." "Ok Grandpa." Yugi says seeing his Grandpa walk out of the room he slowly slides out of bed and walks over to Joey.

_Graffiti Decorations_

_Under a Sky of Dust_

_A Constant Wake of Tension_

He lightly shakes Joey's shoulder, "Joey wake up we got school." Joey grumbles lightly in his sleep rolling onto his side, "Joey get up school." Joey opens his eyes slightly and looks up at Yugi "Yug do we gotta go ta school it's still pretty darn early isn't it." Yugi looks over to his digital clock "Well Joey it says it's almost 7:00 so Grandpa let us sleep in this morning." Joey sits up slowly and looks at Yugi, "Well den I guess we should get up we don't have dat much time before we gotta go." Joey stands up. "Wait Joey how's your back this morning." Joey looks down at Yugi and placing a hand on Yug's shoulder "It's tons better den it was last night bud, now lets go down stairs and get some grub I'm starving." "Ok Joey lets go."

_On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true_

They both make their descent down the stairs. Joey's the first to make it to the kitchen, "Mornin Gramps, what's for breakfast." Joey says sitting down in a chair "Good morning Joey. Well so far I've made eggs, bacon, and toast." Joey licks his lips slightly "That sounds wonderful Gramps cause I'm starving." Grandpa places a plate in front of Joey when Yugi walks into the kitchen, "Wow Joey you must have really been hungry cause we both left my room at the same time." Joey looks up at Yugi with food hanging out of his mouth slightly. "Yeah Yug I am hungry."

_Now I Find Myself in Question_

_They Point the Finger at me Again_

_Guilty by Association_

_You Point the Finger at me Again_

Yugi laughs slightly seeing Joey have food hanging out of the side of his mouth. He sits down in another one of the kitchen chairs and sees his Grandpa walk over to him. Grandpa places a plate in front of him full of bacon, eggs, and toast. Yugi stands up slowly and walks over to the fridge he opens it and looks inside, "Hey Joey do you want some Orange Juice or something to drink" Joey looks up at Yugi and nods his head "Sure Yug, I'll take some Orange Juice." Yugi walks over to the counter placing the Orange Juice container on the counter. He opens the cupboard and pulls out two glasses. He pours some for both him and Joey, picking up the glasses he walks over to the table placing one in front of Joey and one where his plate is. "There you go Joey." "Tanks Yug."

Grandpa walks over to the table carrying his own plate of food. Sitting down he starts to eat watching Joey and Yugi conversing. He sees Joey finish and excuses himself from the table. Joey pushes his chair out and stands slowly walking towards the stairs, but before he reaches he hears Grandpa say something to him, "What'd you say Gramps I didn't quite catch it all." "I said that I want to change the bandages on your back before you leave for school today." Joey looks towards the floor before responding "Ok Gramps."

_I Wanna Run Away_

_Never Say Goodbye_

_I Wanna Know the Truth_

_Instead of Wondering Why_

_I Wanna Know the Answers_

_No More Lies_

_I Wanna Shut the Door _

_And Open up my Mind_

Joey runs up the stairs quickly towards Yugi's room and places his clothes on the bed changing out of his boxers quickly before anyone comes up the stairs. He then changes into a pair of blue pants. Walking over to the mirror he turns so he can see his bandaged back. He sighs wishing he could get away from his father forever but he knows he can't unless he goes to the police and that's something he doesn't want to do. He hears two people come walking up the stairs talking. Grandpa tells Yugi to go get the medical supplies as he walks into Yugi's room. "Joey I'm going to need you to lie down so I can change the bandages ok." Joey nods his head walking over to Yugi's bed and lies down on his stomach. He feels Grandpa slowly start to remove the bandages. Joey sighs slightly his back burning slightly.

Yugi walks slowly back into the room carrying the medical kit for Grandpa. Grandpa takes the kit and opens it slowly placing it beside Joey. He takes out some ointment and starts rubbing it on Joey's back. He flinches slightly from the contact on his back he suddenly thinks that it's his dad touching his back. He whimpers slightly feeling more contact on his back. He remembers his father telling him that if he moves it'll only make it worse. He whimpers again wincing slightly as the long fresh cut is touched. He snaps out of his thoughts and wiggles slightly thinking he's being whipped again. "No stop that hurts." He says looking towards where he thinks his father is. He cries out slightly feeling something hit his back. "Stop please just stop it hurts it hurts please Father Stop."

_Paper Bags and Angry Voices_

_Under a Sky of Dust_

_Another Wave of Tension_

_Has More Than Filled me up_

Grandpa looks at Joey sympathetically "Joey I'm not your father. It's me Solomon." Joey struggles more as he cries into Yugi's bed sheets flashbacks filling his mind of all the beatings he's endured throughout his whole life. To him it all seems like it's happening at that very moment that he's laying there. His whole body shakes as he cries. Yugi looks at his best friend and places a hand on his shoulder. Joey tenses slightly and raises his head and looks at Yugi. "Joey please snap out of this we're not here to hurt you we're here to help you. Your father isn't here, Joey please understand we just want to help." Joey continues to looks at Yugi tears running down his face "Yug I… I don't know wat ta say…" Grandpa looks at the clock and then at Yugi and Joey. "Joey do you feel well enough to go to school, cause if you do you two will have to leave now if you want to make it there on time." Joey looks at Grandpa and nods his head "Yea I think I'm well enough ta go ta school." Joey stands grabbing his shirt that he'd placed out and puts it on quickly.

_All My Talk of Taking Action_

_These Words Were Never True_

_Now I Find Myself in Question_

_They Point the Finger at me Again_

_Guilty by Association_

_They Point the Finger at me Again_

Joey grabs his school bag and waits for Yugi by the front door. His eyes are closed as he stands there waiting. He wonders where all those thoughts came from earlier this morning. He doesn't understand why all that came up now instead of in his dreams like it usually does when he's away from the torture. He opens his eyes seeing Yugi walk down the stairs. "Come on Joey we're going to be late if we don't leave now lets go." Joey nods and walks out the front door. They both walk towards the school in silence, Joey wondering what type of day it's going to be for him and Yugi wondering what his Grandpa's going to do to help Joey.

_I Wanna Run Away_

_Never Say Goodbye_

_I Wanna Know the Truth_

_Instead of Wondering Why_

_I Wanna Know the Answers_

_No More Lies_

_I Wanna Shut the Door _

_And Open up my Mind_

They reach the school and see Tea and Tristan waiting by the fence for them. Joey looks at them and then at Yugi. Tea sees Joey and Yugi walking towards them and elbows Tristan slightly "Look Tristan, there's Yugi and Joey, see I told you they'd be here on time." Tristan looks at Tea "Well I knew Yugi would be here on time but I wasn't so sure about Joey." Joey glares at Tristan hearing his comment "And what is that supposed to mean Tris." "It's supposed to mean Joey that you're ALWAYS late." "Well as de teach said yesteday I can't be late ta class again so lets get moving before I am late." Joey says walking towards the school building the others following behind him. "What's gotten into him." Tristan says looking down at Yugi "He just hasn't had a good morning Tristan." Yugi says walking to try and keep up with Joey.

_I'm Gonna Run Away and Never say Goodbye  
(Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away)  
I'm Gonna Run Away and Never Wonder Why  
(Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away)  
I'm Gonna Run Away and Open my Mind  
(Gonna Run Away/Mind Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away/Mind Mind Gonna Run Away Mind Gonna Run Away/Mind Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away Gonna Run Away/Mind)_

They all make there way to the school. Joey stops at his locker grabbing his book for 1st period. He walks swiftly wanting to get there before an even bigger crowd is in the hallways, that'll make people bump into his back. He walks into the classroom looking around seeing it nearly empty, walking over to his desk he sits down and pulls out a book that he's been carrying with him for the past few months he starts to read it till some more people start to walk into the classroom. He sees Yugi, Tristan, and Tea all walk in and make there way towards him like they always do. He quickly puts the book away and looks at them "Hey wat took ya guys so long ta get here." Tristan looks at Joey and pats his back lightly. Joey winces slightly at the pain shooting through his back "We were waiting for you buddy but then you just disappeared on us so we thought you'd be here already." Joey laughs slightly "Yeah I tought dat I'd get here before de crowd if ya know wat I mean."

_I Wanna Run Away_

_Never Say Goodbye_

_I Wanna Know the Truth_

_Instead of Wondering Why_

_I Wanna Know the Answers_

_No More Lies_

_I Wanna Shut the Door _

_And Open up my Mind_

Yugi sees Joey wince at the pat on his back, but doesn't say anything to respect Joey's privacy. Yugi nods his head at what Joey said and nods his head "Yeah Joey I understand what you mean that crowd in the hallway can be quite brutal." Tea nods her head "Yeah I get bruises all the time from walking into the hallway from people bumping into me." Joey shudders slightly at the fact that he'll get hurt from just walking in the hallway. "Yeah I get the idea guys." Joey says laughing slightly. Straightening up quickly he sees the teacher walk into the classroom. "Good Morning class lets begin with roll call." The teacher goes through everybody's name and realizes that the only person absent is _Seto Kaiba._

_I Wanna Run Away _

_And Open up my Mind_

_I Wanna Run Away _

_And Open up my Mind_

_I Wanna Run Away _

_And Open up my Mind_

_I Wanna Run Away_

_And Open up my Mind_

AN: I think I'm going to end it there. Next chapter I'm going to put the abuse Seto was put through while Gozaburo was still alive. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as you have the ones before it. Well please read and review. And I send my deepest apologies for the extreme lateness for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm back with Chapter 6. Finally, I can't believe it's taking me so long to get this out but then again I've had a small amount of writers block. I'd like to thank my 3 reviewers

Sparkling silver angel wings- Thanks for the wonderful review. Heh you're like me I have another fic that I've been attempting to write that I don't think I've updated in like months.. I'm just trying not to be this way with this fic --; I'm so pathetic.. and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you've enjoyed the past… um I think 5…. I don't remember...

SetoLover1- You wouldn't believe how much of a Linkin Park fan I actually am. And I'm pretty sure that I actually have read your story 'Pieces of our Puzzle' And I love it. It's just awesome, the pairing thing I have yet to decide how this is even going to turn out.. I could try a at first Joey/Yugi pairing then at the end do a Seto/Joey pairing so there can be a sequel… but hm.. this could get tricky.. We're going to have to do something to discuss ideas.. yeah.. we'll just have to do that

Bum-Girl-Gravi- thanks for the review. I think better with the more reviews I get. I'm happy to think that people actually do like my writing. I've advanced quite a bit since my first story.. even though I only wrote 2 possibly 3 chapters -.-; I swear I'm pathetic. Thanks again.

(Heh… that's longer than I intended it to be.. well read and review.)

Chapter 6?

Seto wakes up the next morning thinking about the previous night and his talk with Mokuba. He looks down beside him and sees Mokuba still laying there. He sits up and slowly climbs out of bed, grabbing his cell phone he walks out of the room. Standing in the hall he begins to dial the number to Mokuba's school. As he waits for someone to answer the call he walks down the stairs towards the kitchen. Eventually someone answers the phone. He tells the lady that Mokuba has the flu and won't be attending school that day.

Hanging up the phone, he walks into the kitchen and starts going through the cupboards to try and find something for him and Mokuba to eat. The cook enters and tells Seto "not to worry about breakfast I will start it for you and the young master and call you when it's complete." He nods walking out of the room grabbing his cell phone from off the kitchen counter and calls Domino High telling them that he will not be in school that day. They agree knowing he probably has business reasons as to why he can't make it.

As he hangs the phone up he sees Mokuba walking down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes slightly, yawning. "Good Morning Mokuba" Seto calls looking over to him making his way down the stairs. Mokuba looks over to Seto and smiles lightly "Good Morning big brother." Seto looks down towards the ground hearing Mokuba sound so cheerful while he himself sounded so depressed. "Did you sleep well Mokuba?" Seto asks wondering how his brother could have possibly slept as peacefully as he did while he tossed and turned the whole night trying to get the flashbacks out of his mind. Mokuba responds "Yes I did big brother."

Wishing for his life to have been normal growing up he knew was all but a fantasy now. Looking down at the carpet he hears the cook come in telling them that breakfast is ready. He stands and sees Mokuba running into the kitchen towards the food. Smiling slightly he follows behind him. Walking towards the table he sees Mokuba already sitting down. Sitting down in his respectable seat he sees the cook walk out with two steaming plates of a variety of breakfast foods.

Picking up his fork he freezes dropping the fork he quickly places his hand on his head quickly to try and subdue the flashback.

Flashback

Gozaboru walks into the kitchen followed by a young Seto. Seto has his cold glare on his face as he makes his way towards the table in the center of the room. Standing behind his chosen chair he looks down at the ground waiting for Gozaburo to tell him to take his seat. He had learned the consequences of disobeying him long ago. He hears Gozaburo's rough voice tell him to take his seat now. Pulling his chair back he sits down quickly. Waiting for their supper to arrive, he sits with his hands in his lap. Gozaburo looks around calling for the servants to bring the food in.

Seto looks up slightly seeing the servants bring the food, the plate being set in front of him he waits for Gozaburo to tell him that he's allowed to eat if he even is. Looking down at the food he continues to wait, his mouth watering slightly wishing he could eat the delicious looking food in front of him. Gozaburo grabs Seto's plate and takes off some of the food and places it back in front of him and says "Eat what's in front of you now boy and when you're done head up to your room and wait for me to get there."

Seto nods slowly picking up his fork beginning to eat slowly. Finishing his meal he pushes his chair back slowly and walks up the stairs of the mansion and makes his way towards his room. Walking into his room he sits on his bed waiting for Gozaburo to walk in and give him whatever punishment he deserved for the day. He has yet to understand what he has done to deserver what he's got. Closing his eyes he sits there awaiting for Gozaburo to show up. He the snaps his eyes open looking at the door hearing it open.

He shakes slightly seeing his step-fathers enraged face. He walks over to Seto and raises his hand back-handing him across the face. It snaps Seto's head to the side. Seto slowly brings his neck back around to face Gozaburo. "Turn around boy and take your shirt off." Seto reluctantly does so, takes his shirt of and turns around, "Place both your hands on the bed and kneels." Seto closes his eyes and kneels placing his hands on the bed. Gozaburo takes his belt off from around his waist and rolls it up slightly. Seto gets ready for the blow that he knows is going to come hard upon his back. A loud crack resounds throughout Seto's room. He cringes slightly hearing the echo of the belt on his skin. His skin already begins to welt up from the blow.

In his mind he repeats who he is doing this for. 'I can't let Mokuba go through this I have to do as he says.' Seto keeps repeating in his mind repetitively. Gozaburo leans close by Seto's ear and says "You scream then Mokuba goes through this." The belt that doubles as a whip hits his back again. Seto grits his teeth trying to reduce the pain on his back. The whip keeps hitting his back. He remains on his knees his hands gritting the bed sheets tightly in his fists. Gozaburo smirks and pats Seto's back and walks out of the room. Seto turns his head slightly to make sure Gozaburo was actually gone before he collapses on the floor groaning in pain.

Standing slowly he climbs onto the bed and listens to make sure he isn't coming back. He places his hands on the bed and balls them into fists on his pillows and tries to make the pain subside

End Flashback

Mokuba stands beside Seto forgetting his food and shakes him lightly. The cook stands on the other side of Seto wondering what could possibly be the matter. "Seto… Seto please snap out of it you're scaring me big brother." Mokuba pleads with him. Seto's face has a blank unreadable expression as Mokuba shakes him gently. Seto blinks slightly and looks down at Mokuba, he sees tears in his eyes and Seto says quietly "Mokuba what's the matter." Mokuba's head snaps up seeing Seto looking down at him.

"Big brother you scared me what happened you weren't responding to anything." Mokuba says sadly looking at him. "I'm alright Mokuba I just had a flashback, but it's ok now." Seto says trying to reassure his baby brother. "Seto, I think you should go and lay down and get some more sleep you don't look so good." Seto nods his head and pushes back out of his chair and calls to the cook "If anyone calls just take a message and I'll get back to them later." The cook nods his head and takes a mental note of that.

Seto makes his way up the stairs towards his room. Opening the door he walks inside and collapses on the bed. 'I'm so exhausted but I don't want to sleep cause I know that I'll have another flashback in my dreams. I can't have that.' As he says that his eyes slowly drift shut as he falls asleep.

Dreams

A young Mokuba sits in Seto's room drawing on paper that he brought in. Seto sits at his desk writing furiously on paper trying to get his work down quickly and flawlessly before his step-father walks in and accuses him of not using his time wisely with the company. He finishes his homework and looks over to Mokuba drawing "Mokie what are you drawing down there" He asks. Mokuba smiles at his brother and says "It's a surprise big brother you can't see it till I'm done." Seto smiles slightly and then snaps his head up hearing the door open. His smile fades as he sees Gozaburo walk in. "Mokuba, why are you in here Seto is trying to do his work get out now and go do your childish things in your own room."

Mokuba lowers his gaze and nods his head "Yes sir." He walks out of the room and then runs toward his own crying slightly wishing Gozaburo would let him spend time with his big brother.

Seto looks at him and stands bowing slightly "Sir, I'm done with my homework so you can check it now if you'd like." Gozaburo walks over and checks his homework and then throws it back in his face. "You did something wrong Seto, fix it now." Seto nods and checks over his work quickly trying to catch the mistake he made. He sees what it was and erases it quickly and efficiently and hands the paper back to Gozaburo to finish checking. Gozaburo nods his head and hands it back to Seto. "Not bad it could have been better if you hadn't have made that idiotic mistake though."

Seto lowers his head and replies, "Yes sir, I should have checked my work more carefully before I gave it to you to check I won't do it again I promise." "You had better or else I'll have to punish you severely." Gozaburo walks out of the room and Seto sighs slightly wondering why he was being so nice today. Then Gozaburo comes running back into the room and grabs Seto by his throat and places up against his wall. Seto grabs Gozaburo's hands and tries to pull them off his throat so he can breath. Gozaburo slaps Seto's face and he falls to the ground gasping for air.

"You're stupid for thinking I wouldn't find out what you did." He kicks Seto square in the ribs. Seto hears a crack and knows that he broke one of his ribs. He falls on his face while Gozaburo continues to kick him in the ribs. He hears a few more cracks knowing more of his ribs have been broken. Gozaburo smiles at his work looking at his step-sons bloody heap on the floor. He walks out of the room swiftly leaving Seto there to heal.

End Dream

Seto sits up quickly in bed and places a hand over his eyes wishing that he could sleep one night without having these nightmares of all his punishments.

AN: I think I'm going to end it here I already know I'm going to finish this chapter up in the next one. I want to continue it but I have a giant test tomorrow and I also wanted to get this out by today so I have to end it here. Sorry for the delay I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm back and with no more tests for awhile. Well at least I hope.. even though I can take PSAT's Wednesday.. Geeze I'm only a Sophomore and I'm already thinking about PSAT's... Gah.. I have to much thinking time. then again that's a good thing. --'

Thanks once again to all my reviewers. I wish I could think of all your names right now but I'm only coming up with three of them... I'd like to apologize to Bam-Girl-Gavi for getting your name wrong.. I still can't believe I did that. All of my reviewers you provide me with inspiration. This is the longest story I have ever written to! Yay. I'm so excited with myself.. but anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own It Never Will.

_'thoughts'_

_**flashback/end flashback**_

Chapter 7

Seto sits up in his bed still thinking about the last memory. 'I forgot completely about that happening. These are just things you wish you could forget but know that you never will. I just want this to go away.Mokuba's going to be worried about me even more if I can't figure something out soon.' Seto thinks as he sighs slightly. Laying back down he closes his eyes deciding that he needs to try and get some more sleep before somebody else disturbs him. He slowly begins to drift off to sleep.

Mokuba walks up towards Seto's room to wake him up when he starts to think about how stressed and tired Seto has been lately and decides it'd be best to just let him sleep for awhile. Walking towards his room he opens the door slowly and makes his way inside wondering if there was something he could do before he went to wake up his big brother. Mokuba sits on his bed thinking about everything Seto had told him the previous night. He puts his hands to his head and closes his eyes wondering how Seto managed to keep all of that from him for so long.

He can still hear Seto's voice shaking as he tells him memory after memory. He thought that he even saw a tear slide down Seto's cheek at one point in time. He remembers from one memory that Seto told him about that every time he cried Gozaburo would backhand him across the face and then sometimes use his belt across his back if he refused to stop crying. Mokuba grabs the chan to his locket that he and Seto share. He clicks it open and sees a picture of Seto before Gozaburo, when Seto actually smiled on occasion.

A few tears slide down Mokuba's face wishing his big brother didn't have to go through any of that. He gasps slighly thinking about one of the memories his big brother told him.

**_Flashback_**

Seto stands beside Gozaburo's desk at Kaiba Corp. tower. His eyes are lowered to the ground knowing that if he makes eye contact with any of the employees or his step-father he'll be in for a severe beating. Gozaburo walks into his office and sees Seto standing there still with his gaze lowered to the ground. "Seto, You've done a good job, you didn't make eye contace or more from that very spot.. but I do see something that you didn't do." Seto inhales quickly wondering what he could have possibly done wrong. He hears the click of the door's lock. He hopes that Gozaburo has more sense than to punish him while he's at work and someone could just unlock the door.

He hears a gruff look at me boy. Seto raises his gaze and looks up at him. When he looks up he sees that Gozaburo is leaning down by his ear. "Your stance is all wrong." Gozaburo brings his hand down on the side of Seto's face. His head snaps to the side as he falls to the ground. He brings his hands in front of him to catch himself so he doesn't land on his face to cause any more damage. He feels a boot smash into the small of his back. He groans slightly feeling his face hit the ground below him.

Closing his eyes he waits for the yelling about him making noises. But instead he gets kicked in the ribs. His eyes snap open wide as he bites his lip. He winces knowing that his slightly healed rib just got broke again but this time worse than the last. '_I think it punctured my lung. I can't breathe very well. If I have to go to the hospital because of this he'll most likely kill me. No I musn't show that I'm in pain or that I can't breathe well.' _He thinks to himself as his shrit is forcefully removed from his body.

There's three bruises running along his sides where his ribs are. Then there are some new scars running across his back. Gozaburo walks over to the closet and opens the door where his collection of whips are sitting. he chooses one that has a few spikeson it. He smirks closing the door and walks back overto Seto and laughs maniacally and raises the whip high into the air. He then brings it down forcefully on his back. Seto bites his lip harder beginning to get a coppery tast. He realizes that he bit his lip to hard cause it's started to bleed.

The whip continues to come down on his back for what seems like hours but was actually only around 10 min. Gozaburo looks down at his work and sees the blood running down his back and the bruises around his ribs getting bigger. He smirks and calls security to come and pick up his step-son and have him taken home and thrown into his room. After he calls for security he goes and unlocks the door. Making his way back to Seto he roughly pulls the shirt back on and forces him to stand up.

Seto stands there wondering when Gozaburo was going to actually kill him. His vision slowly becomes blurry. He thinks it's from a small amount of blood loss, but he doesn't know. The security guards walk in and grap Seto's arms and start to drag him out of the tower towards the limo so he can go home. One of the bigger men gets in first and Seto is shoved at him. Seto groans slightly from the amount of abuse, even the guards seem to abuse him. The ride back to the Kaiba mansion seemed to take eternity to Seto. His vision continued to go blurry.

When they reach the mansion the guards throw him out of the limo. He looks up and sees Roland come running out. Roland picks him up and runs up towards Seto's room. Seto eventually curls up into Roland's chest. Roland is someone Seto trusts. Roland would never harm Seto. While curled up in Roland's chest he starts to sob. Roland opens the door to Seto's room and walks over to his bed and sits down with him still in his arms. "It's ok master Seto. Do you wish for me to bandage your back. You're wounds are starting to bleed through."

Seto weakly climbs off of Roland and nods his head slightly. He allows Roland to take off his shirt that had begun to stick to his back. He winces slightly from the shirt being peeled off his back. Roland slowly applies bandages and gives Seto a few pain killers to take. Seto smiles weakly and thanks him. Seto slowly lies down on his stomach and closes his eyes slowly beginning to fall asleep.

**_End Flahsback_**

Mokuba stands and wipes the few streaks of tears that ran down his face. He opens the door to his bedroom and slowly walks towards Seto's When he reaches Seto's room he opens the door quietly and sneaks over to his bed. he climbs in under the covers and curls up next to his big brother. Mokubajust wants to be close to his big brother. All the memories that Seto had to recall the night before had taken a lot of enerty from him. Mokuba closes his eyes and curls alongside Seto. Mokuba soon joins his big brother in the realm of sleep.

_**At School With Joey**_

Joey sits straight up in the desk at school. Waiting for the teacher to come into the room to take roll call. The teacher eventually shows up and says everyone's name. When she gets to Kaiba everyone looks around the room wondering why Kaiba isn't answering the teacher, but no one can find him. Joey narrows his eyes slightly wondering what could be keeping Kaiba away from school. He thinks to every time that Kaiba had missed school. He remembered that Kaiba had always told the teacher why he wasn't going to be in school the day before.

The teacher starts to go on with the lesson not bothering to call the office to find out if Seto had a business meeting or an emergency with Mokuba. he looks at the top of his desk. Joey had wanted to thank Kaiba for what he did for him yesterday. His back starts to get sore and he wishes that he could lean against the back of the chair but knows he can't because if he did he would most likely yelp in pain.

Yugi looks around the room slowly examining all the kids. His thoughts run close to the same as Joey's are. His eyes slowly close as he thinks about what all he witnessed last night at his house. Joey lying on the floor in pain, not being able to have someone touch his shoulder. He then opens his eyes slowly and looks towards where Joey's sitting. He notices that Joey is not allowing his back to touch the chair. Yugi wishes that Grandpa would have been able to convince Joey that it owuld have been best for him to stay at home and let his back heal before he came to school. _'But Joey's right he isn't allowed to miss anymore school, the teachers would make sure he's expelled for sure. Why don't they understand that he's to hurt to come to school. Then again Joey would probably refuse to tell them if he was to hurt to come._

Joey hears the bell ring; he waits for the rest of the class to leave before he makes his way out into the hallway. He keeps a close eye on where he walks to make sure someone doesn't run into him. _'If someone were to run into my back I don't think I'd be able to control what I do. I'd be in to much pain to even think straight. I should have listened to Gramps this morning. I should have never come to school.'_

Sighing slightly he makes his way towards his locker. Opening his locker he grabs his books for his next hour class. He hears his name and turns his head and sees Yugi running towards him. "Hey Joey come on we got to get to our next period class or else we'll both get into trouble." Joey nods his head "Yea you're right Yug we'd bette get goin.' Joey and Yugi start walking down the hall towards their next period. Joey looks around as they walk checking to make sure that nobody is around him.

While Joey isn't paying attention Tristan walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Joey's head in a head lock. "I gotcha Joey." Tristan says smiling triumphantly. Joey tenses slightly and turns his head quickly to look at him, "Hehe ya got me Tris." Joey looks slightly nervous cause he forgot about their little game that they play. Joey loosens up slightly, "Tris we gotta get ta class or else we'll be late again. I can't afford to get anothe dentention." Joey says trying to get Tristan to let him go. Tristan nods his head and lets loose. Joey sighs slightly and starts to head towards the next hour class. _'That was to close. I need to definitely be more careful now. I forced myself not to bite my lip or yell. Tristan knows what goes on at home. He's the only one that knew that the abuse never actually stopped. I don't want him to know that I've forced myself to come to school. He'd most likely kill me._

Joey's eyes lower to the ground. _'I'm going to have to tell him eventually. Tristan would make sure that I had a place to stay. He'd force me to leave my dad, but even though dad abuses me he needs me. He wouldn't be able to live without me. He's a drunk yes but I know how he would act.. He knows who my friends are. He'll come after them. I just can't allow them to get hurt. I just wish Tristan would understand that. He's only concerned for my well being.'_

Joey walks into the classroom and over towards his seat. He sits down slowly looking up towards where the teacher is standing. This is one of his worst subjects, the one he dreads coming to every day, Math. He sits there as the teacher begins the lesson. '_More Proofs.. They are the most evil thing in the world. I don't understand why we'll ever use them. They don't make any sense. but whatever.. I have to learn this.'_

The teacher continues to talk even though the class is giving him confused looks. Joey raises one of his eyebrows slightly wondering what's going on today. People aren't acting like themselves. He shrugs it off as just a figment of his imagination. He closes his eyes slightly wondering if there was something else he could attempt to focus on besides this class. Maybe he could think of a way to tell Tristan about the abuse._ 'He wouldn't understand why I stay. He'd think that I'm crazy.. I know he would. He was my first friend that didn't care about the abuse that my father gave to me. He just wants to protect me.'_

Joey hears the teacher call his name. He looks up and sees him pointing to question 6. Joey looks at it closely and tilts his head to the side slightly. '_I should know how to do these by know. I've had help from Yug. This problem isn't like any of the ones we've done before. Wait that segment.. They no way I think it is. It's The Transitive Property of Equality.' _"Is the answer Transitive." Joey says looking at the teacher hoping for once he understands what he's doing. The teacher nods his head. "Yes Joseph it is. For you see you have the m 6 and m 8 and then m 8 and m 9 and then you get the m 6 and m 9. All you do is cut out the middle man to get that answer."

Joey sighs happy that he got that answer right. The next two periods run pretty close to the first two. He sighs slightly making his way towards lunch. He grabs his lunch and sits down at their usual table. Looking around he spots Yugi, Tristan, and Tea walking towards him. He picks up his fork and slowly picks at his food. Yugi sits down beside him. Tristan looks at Joey oddly. "Joey are you feeling alright man. You haven't touched your food yet." Joey nods his head slightly "Yea I'm feelin fine I'm just not really hungry today." He says looking down at the plate of food.

Joey feels slightly quesy just from looking at the food. His eyes slowly begin to lose focus on the things around him. He feels himself slowly begin to fall forwards towards his plate. He can barely hear Yugi saying things to him. The next thing Joey knows he wakes up in a hospital room surrounded by his friends and Yugi's Grandpa.

AN: I think I'm going to leave it there for now. I started to run out of ideas for this chapter. Oh yeah if any of you have suggestions for this story you can leave them in a review or email me. I believe my email is on my page.. but I have no clue. I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review. Thanks a bunch. Lata.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't Own

AN: I'm back with Chapter 8. I personally can't believe I've even made it to this chapter… Sorry for the lateness in this chapter though. After this one I will attempt to get them out faster. My only problem is I'm in Spell Bowl and I've had so many practices recently that it's taken up all my writing time. Once this is out I won't be able to update this until next week cause we have our final meet this weekend and it's state so it means a lot to us… -crosses fingers- wish us luck… That math problem was one that I had on my homework.. It's a proof for Geometry.. And I just plain despise proofs… well anyway on with the story….

Chapter 8

A beeping sound is heard in the distance from heart monitors, IV's cords, a food tube, a ventilator, as well as many other things are what's keeping Joey alive at the moment. Grandpa sits in a chair beside Joey's bed watching him be kept alive from monitors. Solomon had found out that Joey had a severe infection that could possibly kill him and this was the only way that he would be able to stay alive. They said it would be a miracle if he even survived the rest of this week.

Solomon hears pounding of feet and turns his head in time to see the door burst open. He sees Yugi standing there a few tears in his eyes. For you see Yugi had to attend the rest of school with out knowing if Joey was okay or not. Yugi doesn't know the percentage that Joey has to live. Yugi slowly walks over to Grandpa and looks down at him. Before Yugi gets to ask his question Grandpa says, "He might not live through the night Yugi." Yugi's eyes widen slightly as more tears fill his amethyst colored eyes. "But Grandpa what's wrong with him.." Grandpa looks down at the floor slightly, "His injuries were more severe than I thought that they were, there's an infection that eating away at him from the inside in. They've got him on antibiotics hoping that, that'll get rid of it, but the doctor said there's a very slim chance that it might work." Yugi falls to his knees slightly and puts his hands over his eyes as he cries lightly.

Solomon puts his hand on Yugi's back and rubs it in small circles. He looks up at Joey's body and says quietly to himself 'Joey you'd better make it through this, you're strong I know you can make it. I don't think Yugi would be able to live without his best friend in the world.' Solomon looks down at Yugi, "Grandpa I'm going to head home I can't stay here ok…" Yugi says looking up at him standing slowly. Grandpa nods his head and says "Go ahead Yugi I can keep an eye on Joey." He watches Yugi walk slowly out of the room his eyes downcast. He looks at Joey again and starts to talk to him as if he can hear him.

"Joey I know you can pull through this. You've been through so much, I'm going to make sure when you get better that you never have to go through something like this again. You know that you were Yugi's first friend. He wished for a friend and he got one. The millennium puzzle granted him his wish. I don't think he could've asked for a better friend." He smiles slightly looking at Joey's form. He stands up slowly and stretches, "Joey I'll be right back I'm going to take a walk to stretch these old muscles." He says wishing Joey could and would respond to him. He walks out of the room slowly.

Joey's eyes remain closed he groans slightly despite the fact that he's unconscious. He whole body feels numb to him. He tries to open his eyes but his body isn't responding to what his brains telling it to do. His eyes suddenly open but he's not in the hospital room. He's in a pure white room, he looks at the walls slowly. Joey can't figure out where he is. He opens his mouth and says 'Is anyone there.' He can hear his voice bouncing off the walls echoing throughout the room. He takes a few steps seeing a blue colored sphere moving towards him. He holds his hand out and touches it. When he does he starts to hear things that his father had called him. 'you're such a whore Joseph', 'why would I even consider you my son', 'I want you out of my life forever.'

Joey closes his eyes and screams his frustration. He struggles to pulls his hand out of the sphere. He finally manages to rip his hand from it. He then starts to wander around the room again. This time he looks down a hallway and sees a door at the end. He starts running towards it. Joey finally reaches the door and opens it. He steps into it and realizes he's floating over what looks like a hospital room. He sees his body hooked up to many machines. He sees Yugi on the ground crying beside the bed with Gramps rubbing circles along his back. Joey slowly lowers himself to the ground trying to remember anything that happened to him in that short amount of time.

Joey's feet slowly touch the ground as he walks slowly over to his form lying on the bed. He tries to touch himself but finds that his fingers slide right through. Suddenly he feels himself being sucked back into the white void he started in. His eyes widen slightly as he falls to the ground feeling himself being pulled back into his own body.

Joey's eyes flutter open slightly and tries to take a breath but finds that he can't because of all the machines they have him on. He struggles slightly looking around the room for anyone but finds no one. Suddenly the door opens and he sees Grandpa standing in the doorway. Solomon drops the now empty cup in his hands as he sees Joey wide awake. He turns his head and yells at a nurse to get a doctor in here and fast.

A doctor comes running into the room and sees Joey's eyes open. He walks over to Joey and gets checks him over. Joey tries to say something to the doctor but can't. The doctor looks at Joey and takes the breathing tube out from his mouth making Joey gag as he does so. Joey coughs for a couple of minutes trying to breath properly on his own. The doctor is heard saying "The food tube will have to remain in for a few more days though just so he gets a little more nutrients in him before we take it out." Solomon nods his head and looks at Joey smiling slightly, "Will he be able to have any more visitors today or do you think he should rest." "I don't see why he can't have a couple of people come in and see him."

The doctor walks out of the room as Solomon picks up the phone and dials the Game Shop. "Hello Mouto residence Yugi speaking." He hears his grandson say. "Yugi, Joey's awake and you're allowed to come and see him if you wish to." When he hears Yugi say that he'll be right there he can only imagine the joy that crossed Yugi's depressed features. He scoots the chair closer to Joey's hospital bed. He looks at Joey and finds him trying to reach he glass of water that is sitting on his bedside. Solomon grabs it and stands lifting Joey's head slowly so he can have a long swallow of water. Joey coughs slightly and groans in pain.

He closes his eyes slightly and tries to ask grandpa a question but his throat is still to dry to even attempt to make a full statement let alone one word. Joey's eyes water as he feels himself beginning to cry. His tears roll down his face slowly hoping nobody sees them. He sniffs slightly. '_I just wanted to know why I'm at a hospital.. I want to know what happened to me._' Joey thinks to himself. He opens his eyes and looks to the door hearing it open slowly.

He sees Yugi walk in smiling. Yugi walks over to the bed slowly wandering if it was true about Joey actually being awake. His smile widens as he sees Joey looking at him. He quickly runs over to the bed and looks at his friend worriedly. Looking at him he sees a few tear stains remaining on his face. "Joey were you crying." Yugi asks wondering what could have upset his friend so much. All Joey can do is nod his head. He wants to tell his friend the things that he went through trapped within his mind, but can't seem to find his own voice.

Joey coughs lightly and groans once again in pain. He looks down at the feeding tube and wishes that it would just go away. The beeping of the monitor beginning to get on h is nerves. Yugi looking at him worried starts to make him wonder how much Yugi actually cares for him. So many things running through Joey's mind at this moment that he doesn't know what to do. His eyes once again prick with tears as they run down his slowly. Yugi places his hand on top of Joey's and looks at him as he cries.

Yugi wishes that there was some way that Joey could communicate with him so he could know what's wrong. Yugi's feelings for Joey have never truly been certain to him before. He doesn't know what to call what he feels. Could it be more than friendship? Or just his feelings playing tricks on him? He doesn't know but he really wishes that he did so he could comfort Joey somehow.

Joey looks over at Grandpa and then closes his eyes. Wondering what he should do. With his eyes closed he reaches for a glass of water on the bedside table but accidentally knocks it over. Joey's eyes snap open at the sound of the glass hitting the floor and shattering. (From what I know they don't give glass cups at hospitals.. But I was just trying to make it go along with what's on my train of thoughts.) He suddenly hears the sound of his fathers beer bottles shattering against the walls barely missing his head. He whimpers like a helpless puppy on the bed.

AN: Yeah.. This is defiantly shorter than I wanted it to be but tomorrow is my State Competition and I wanted to get this out.. Especially since I'm going to be gone all weekend.. I won't be home till Sunday at 3:00 P.M. Cause I'm going down to Indianapolis afterwards.. Yes I live in Indiana… Oh Well I think this chapter sucks.. But give me a review.. Later…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't Own!

AN: I'm back this is going to be my Christmas present to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you all like this chapter. Oh the spell bowl team that I'm in won state just so you all know.. well on with the story.

Chapter 9

Joey whimpers slightly looking down at the clear broken glass on the floor, Grandpa jumps slightly, he sees Joey shaking. "Joey everything's ok. It was an accident, you didn't mean for it to happen." Yugi says placing his hand on his shoulder.

Joey shakes his head slightly closing his eyes to stop the tears that begin to build up in his eyes. Yugi looks at Joey wondering why he's acting this way. He knows that Joey's father has put him through so much. The only thing Yugi doesn't know is that Joey's father's also a drunk. The only reason why Joey has to stay with his father.

Joey curls up on the bed to the best of his ability seeing as to how he's still connected to the feeding tube. He mumbles a few things to himself which sounds like 'I want to go home.. please just let me go home.' Grandpa looks at him with a small touch of sadness in his eyes.

A doctor walks into the room and asks to talk to Solomon out in the hallway for a minute. Solomon nods his head and stands. Before he walks out of the room he tells Yugi to keep an eye on Joey. Yugi nods his head looking down at Joey. 'He looks so helpless laying on he bed like this. I wish there was something I could do to help him out.'

Out in the hallway the doctor asks "Do you know how he got to be this way." Solomon nods his head and says "Yes, but I'm not sure I'm the one who should tell you, but knowing him he won't want to tell." The doctor nods his head and looks through the window that on the door. "He needs to tell someone so this doesn't happen again."

Solomon nods his head. "I don't believe this will happen again." The doctor looks at him curiously. "I'm going to try and get custody over him so he won't have to go through this again." The information that Solomon just said doesn't seem to click with the doctor that the person who caused all this to Joey just happens to be Joey's guardian. His father.

"The other thing that I need to tell you is that visiting hours are over. You're going to need to leave." He says looking over to the clock. "He's going to have to stay over night but tomorrow morning he can go home but I don't want him to go to school till the next day. Understood." Solomon nods his head as he slips into the room quietly.

He walks over to Yugi and places his hand on his shoulder. Yugi looks up at his Grandpa and sees a strange look in his eye. "Grandpa whats wrong?" Yugi asks curiously. "We have to go Yugi visiting hours are over." "But Grandpa we can't leave him here not like this he's going to want somebody here with him." "I know Yugi, he has to stay over night just to make sure that nothing tears. None of the stitches. I'll come over to pick him up tomorrow I promise." Yugi looks over at Joey and looks at the ground sadly. 'I just don't want anything to happen to him.' Yugi thinks to himself as he stands and says a quick goodbye to Joey before he walks out of the room.

Grandpa looks down at Joey and says his goodbye before he himself walks out of the room.

**The Next Day**

Grandpa wakes up to hearing the phone ring. He answers it groggily. "Hello Mouto residence Solomon speaking how can I help you?" He hears silence for a few moments before "Um... Yes. Are you the person who's supposed to come and pick up Mr. Joseph Wheeler?" Even though they can't see him he nods his head and says "Yes I am." "Well when do you plan on coming to pick him up he's getting a little anxious, and it's getting hard to control him." "I can come over right now if you need me to." "Yes please do we'll see you in a few moments?" "Yes I'll be there soon bye."

Solomon gets up and does the normal things. Takes a brief shower, combs his unruly hair, brushes his teeth, and finally puts some clean clothes on. He goes to wake Yugi up and tells him to get up and get ready for school. Yugi yawns and nods his head getting up slowly. Grandpa tells Yugi that he's going to the hospital to bring Joey home and he doesn't know if he'll be home before he leaves for school or not.

Yugi gives his Grandpa a hug before telling him goodbye. After hearing a car start that they rarely ever use start and leave. Yugi gets up and walks into the bathroom to get ready for school.

**At the Kaiba Mansion**

Seto sits on his bed his head on one of his hands. He runs his other hand through his hair. He looks over at the clock. 3:40 A.M. He sighs, "Doesn't seem like I'm going to get anymore sleep tonight might as well get up and do some work." He kicks the covers off of himself and walks over to his closet in just a plain pair of navy blue boxers. He grabs a robe out of his closet and walks over to his laptop that sits on his desk. He opens it and turns it on.

He waits for his laptop to load as he closes his eyes thinking about what has kept him awake the past hour. He sighs slightly hearing a familiar voice outside his door. He stands and walks over to his door and opens. He looks down at Mokuba and kneels to his eyes level.

He sees that Mokuba has a tear stains going down his face. Seto's expression changes to something softer. "Mokuba what's wrong?" Seto asks looking at the sad expression on his little brother's face. "Big brother I had a bad nightmare." Seto looks at Mokuba "Do you want to tell your big brother all about it." Mokuba nods his head slightly. Seto reaches out to Mokuba and picks him up carrying him over to his bed.

After reaching his bed Seto places Mokuba down upon it. Mokuba looks at Seto looking like he's about ready to cry again. Seto sits down next to his brother, "Ok Mokuba how about you tell big brother all about it." Mokuba sniffs before he says. "Seto, it was so scary. Gozoburo was in it, he was still alive and running the company." Seto looks at Mokuba wondering what all he could've seen. We were in your room like we always used to do. We were playing a game of chess like old times when he suddenly charged into your room and picked me up."

Seto growls his eyes narrowing thinking 'I'll dig up his dead body and I'll kill him again.' Mokuba continues, "He hit me big brother." 'He's haunting my little brothers nightmares, his bodies going to be dug up for sure now.' Seto thinks looking at his little brother. He wraps his arms around Mokuba, "It's ok it was only a dream he can't hurt you I promise." Mokuba nods his head leaning into his big brothers embrace. "Ok big brother." Seto looks at Mokuba and tells him "Close your eyes Mokuba and go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

Mokuba closes his eyes continuing to lean against his big brother. His thoughts drift to everything that's happened. His thoughts eventually put him to sleep.

Seto looks at his sleeping brother and smiles lightly. 'He's so innocent nobody should ever have to go through what he has. It's just not fair to him. I try and give him the most normal life possible. But with me owning this company and that making him famous as well. It just gets so hard for him to live normally.' Seto thinks.

Seto's sitting at his laptop typing as quickly and quietly as he possibly can trying not to wake his little brother from his slumber. Seto looks at the clock in the corner of his computer. It now reads 4:45. Fifteen more minutes he says to himself quietly. That's all the time I have before I have to start getting ready for school. He looks over to the bed and sees Mokuba sleeping peacefully.

He sighs wondering what he could do to possibly make his little brother happy. A thought popped into his mind. 'I'll take him to an amusement park, or maybe the zoo. He'll like that.' Seto nods and clicks on his laptop for a minute to bring up his schedule. He reads it a few times and finds an empty date. He types in 'Go to zoo or amusement park with Mokuba.'

Seto knows that, that will make Mokuba all the happier. 'Maybe this will help Mokuba's thoughts to stop lingering on my past as well as his own.' Seto stands and stretches slowly and retreats to his bathroom. He shuts the door quietly and turns the lights on. He looks around the bathroom and walks in front of the mirror looking at himself. He sees a hollow person looking back at him. He sighs, 'I'll never be the person I used to be. The only thing I can do is try.' Seto thinks sliding the robe off his body.

Turning to look in the mirror again he sees all the scars that adorn his body. He winces slightly seeing one particularly long one that runs along the front of his chest. 'I remember that one. I got that the day before Gozoburo fell out a window. His eyes narrow slightly looking at his reflection. Growling he slides his navy blue silk boxers off his body and throws them in the clothes hamper. He then turns the shower on turning to the section that says hot. He waits a couple of minutes. He refuses to turn around and look into the mirror again.

The water finally gets warm he steps inside and lets the warm water run down his body. He relaxes slightly as he looks up thinking. He looks down slightly and turns around letting the water dampen his hair. He grabs for the bottle of shampoo and pours some onto his hair. He rubs it into his scalp and the rinses. He does the same with the conditioner.

After he's done he steps out of the shower and shakes his head. The water flies from his hair. He reaches and grabs a towel and wraps it around his lower body. He grabs another towel and dries his hair off quickly. Sighing he walks out of the bathroom into his bedroom and over to his closet. He pulls out the required school uniform and his normal trench coat. He sets them gently on his dresser and opens it grabbing another pair of boxers that he can wear.

He lets the towel drop to the floor as he slides his boxers on. He then pulls the navy blue pants required that they wear. Then he pulls a white shirt on and finishes his outfit with his navy blue trench coat. Sighing he walks over to the mirror and looks at himself. He grabs a comb that he has setting beside the mirror and fixes his hair. He looks at the clock. It now reads 5:30. 'I should probably go downstairs and ask the cook to get breakfast on the table before Mokuba wakes up.' He thinks to himself as he walks out of the room.

Seto looks back in at Mokuba. He sees him curled up into a ball sleeping. Seto smiles to himself and closes the door behind him quietly. He walks out down the stairs quietly. After he reaches the bottom of the stairs he walks towards the kitchen. Seeing the cook already working on breakfast he decides to sit down in one of the chairs and relax for a bit before he goes to wake Mokuba up.

The cook taps him on the shoulder and asks if he would like some breakfast now. He looks at the clock and sees the time. 6:10. looking up at the cook he says "Yes set two plates on the table I'm going to go wake up Mokuba now." The cook nods her head and goes to fetch another plate for master Mokuba.

Seto walks up the stairs and into his room. He sits on the bed next to Mokuba and shakes him lightly. "Little brother it's time to get up and get ready for school." Mokuba's eyes groggily begin to open. Mokuba looks up at Seto and then over to Seto's clock on the wall. Mokuba sits up slowly and slides out of Seto's bed, "Good morning big brother." Mokuba says hugging him lightly. "Get moving Mokuba breakfast is on the table. I'll be down in one minute alright."

Mokuba nods his head as he walks down the stairs slowly. Seto looks at his brothers retreating form. Seto sighs slightly standing. He slowly walks out of his room and down the stairs to the dining area. He sees Mokuba sitting in his usual seat. Seto smirks slightly and walks to his normal seat sitting down. He picks up his fork and slowly starts to eat the breakfast that the cook has made for him.

After him and Mokuba finished their breakfast they both walk up the stairs towards there rooms. Seto walks into his room and sits on his bed. He's already for school the only thing left to do is grab his briefcase and slip his shoes on and their out the door for school. His head is resting on his hands. He himself doesn't even know if he's going to make it through the full day of school. He closes his eyes thinking.

'This has all happened to fast. My little brother now knows some of my secrets. Could he accidentally let them slip during school? I doubt it. My little brother respects my privacy. But he does get picked on quite often. You never know what those bullies could do to him that could cause him to say something he shouldn't.'

AN: I'm going to end it there. I'm beginning to run out of ideas for this chapter. I hope you like it. Same as always read and review..

Word Count: 2,377

Happy Holidays Everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

AN: Hey I'm back finally.. No more writers block Yay go krissy.. –sweatdrop- ok I'm done now… I'm like 2 months behind…. Ok it'll be 3 in a few.. to much crap's been going on in my life… way to many funerals especially.. Thanks for all the reviews I love you all. Ya'll keep me going you really do.. thanks.. Now on with chapter 10.

Dedication: Kathy R.I.P. February 15, 2006. I'll miss you forever…

Warning: Possible rape scene in this chapter.. if not this one next chapter for sure.

Chapter 10

Joey sits on the hospital bed in a pair of clean clothes waiting for his ride to show up to pick him up. His head is slightly downcast just waiting. He lifts his head slightly hearing a soft knock at the door. Joey sees Solomon standing at the door looking at him. "You ready to leave Joey." Joey stands slowly still a little disoriented from lying down and the malnourishment that he had gone through. He slowly starts to walk towards him. "I just want ta go home Gramps, I don care how or when we get der I just want ta go."

Joey makes his way towards him holding the bags of medicine that they gave him to take to help him recover quicker. Solomon nods his head and walks towards Joey to give him something to lean on. "Gramps ya don't hav ta help meh walk I can do it just fine on me own." Joey looks at grandpa and continues to make his way over to him.

One of the nurses brings over a wheelchair and makes Joey sit in it. He protests for a bit of time trying to get out of it, but the nurse won't listen to his stubbornness and just wheels him out of the hospital. Grandpa had parked the car close by the door so he wouldn't have to leave Joey alone with anyone. Grandpa's slightly skeptical of people ever since he's seen some of the things his grandson's had to go through.

Joey stands slowly and looks around as he opens the door to the car. He steps in and sits down being careful of his injuries. Some of his bandages are visible on his body. He closes his eyes as he hears the engine of the car start. His mind starts to drift off wondering what will happen to him. Will he ever have to go back to his dad… Joey's thoughts drift somewhere else when he starts to think about his dad.. Maybe he shouldn't even call him dad…

Are these the type of things that dad's put their children through. He sure hopes not. He wouldn't wish this type of pain on anybody. But maybe this is the way that dad's explain their love. He.. Yeah right like he loves me.. Joey comes back to the real world hearing his name come from Grandpa's lips. Joey turns his head and looks at him. "Are you hungry Joey cause if you are we can stop and grab a bite to eat." Joey thinks about it and nods his head. "Yeah sure Gramps I'd love a bite." Joey says.

"Where would you like to eat then." Joey shakes his head and responds, "It doesn't matter. How bout you choose Gramps." Grandpa nods his head and turns the corner towards a restaurant. He pulls into the drive thru and orders the two of them something to eat. He already knowing what Joey would want.

Joey's mind begins to wander again back to his original thoughts. His dad's abuse mainly. He doesn't understand how someone who claims to love you can harm you in all those ways. His eyes droop slightly as he looks down at his left arm with the newly wrapped bandage on it. Small tears come to his eyes as he stares at it. He just wishes that he was never able to believe all these things that could have happened to him.

He starts to have a flashback to before his mom and serenity were still there all the fun things that him, his dad, serenity, and his mom would all do together. He couldn't believe what alcohol could do to a person. Then again he wasn't sure it was all alcohol and if some of the times his father wasn't drunk and was actually knew what he did to his son. Maybe he did. He then remembers one of the happy days back when serenity and he were on the beach near their old home running up and down the beach and playing in the water.

A small smile comes across Joey's features as he starts to think about that event. He still can't believe that in only a few short weeks after that his mother and sister walked out of his life forever. He wishes that they were still there or had taken him with them so he wouldn't ever have to go through this pain that he's in right now. He slowly begins to drift off to sleep as they drive home.

Grandpa looks over to him and smiles lightly seeing Joey asleep. He's happy that Joey can finally find some sort of rest in what he's doing. He then averts his gaze back to the road driving to the school. He decides that it'd be best to take Yugi out of school early then allowing him to go the whole day wondering how his friends doing at the game shop. Grandpa pulls into the school parking lot and looks at Joey and decides to let him sleep. He takes the keys out and locks the door as he steps out.

Solomon walks towards the school and then walks in and starts to head towards the office. He walks in and clears his throat to get the receptionists attention. She looks up and says "What do you need." "I'd like to take a student out of school." "Which student would you like." "Yugi Mouto please." "Are you related to him." "Yes I'm his caretaker and should be allowed to take him out." She nods her head and hands him a paper to sign so Yugi can leave school. She then walks over to the monitor and hits the button and says "Yugi Mouto please come to the office. Yugi Mouto please come to the office."

Yugi's classroom

Yugi looks up from his worksheet and sighs standing slowly. He grabs his books and slowly leaves class. He hears all the 'oh you're in trouble' coming from behind him. Typical he thinks. More immaturity from my classmates. He laughs quietly hearing his thoughts. Immature.. I'm defiantly not one of the most mature people in this school and I'm calling the jocks immature smart one Yugi. If they were to hear me say that I'd get stuffed into a locker.. Oh.. creepy thought.. He sighs slightly. I'd probably fit.

He opens the door to the office and sees his Grandpa standing there. "Grandpa what are you doing here?" He asks. "I'm taking you home Yugi." Yugi's face lights up slightly, "Ok Grandpa do you want me to meet you out in the car, cause I have to go grab my backpack." Grandpa nods his head "That'll work for me."

Yugi walks quickly out of the office and towards his locker. He packs all his books that he'll have for homework. He runs to the front of the school and out the doors towards the car with his backpack on his shoulder. Grandpa is standing outside the car waiting for him. "Yugi you'll have to get in on my side I don't think Joey'll be getting up anytime soon." Grandpa says looking at Yugi. Yugi nods his head and walks to the other side of the car and slides in behind his Grandpa's seat.

Yugi looks over at Joey and sees him sound asleep. Yugi smiles and buckles up his seatbelt. "Grandpa how long has Joey been asleep." Yugi whispers. "Not that long Yugi he fell asleep while I was getting food for us for lunch. He must be exhausted. I doubt he's gotten a good sleep in a few days.

Back at school

Seto looks up hearing Yugi called down to the office. He tilts his head slightly to the side wondering what's going on but shakes his head before he stares back at the board copying notes down. He slowly averts his gaze from the board and starts to daydream about other things.

He starts thinking about some of the abuse he went through under Gozaburo's reign over him. 'I'm just happy Mokuba never had to go through any of that. He should never have been able to see any of my scars though. He'll continue to think about it throughout the remainder of his life.

What if it was just supposed to be.' Seto thought to himself before focusing his attention back on the teacher. 'Why am I even here. I know more than these teachers anyway.' Seto thinks narrowing his eyes slightly. His thoughts soon wander back to Gozaburo and some of his punishments.

Flashback

Seto sits on the edge of his bed the first night at the Kaiba mansion. Him and his little brother had just been adopted. He looks behind him at Mokuba sleeping on the bed. He was allowed to have Mokuba in his room. He didn't quite understand what was going on.

He even had rules to follow. Well then again everyone had rules to follow. But he could never imagine having this many at one time. Sighing quietly he stands and walks towards the window looking out. His eyes lower to the ground slightly.

He starts to wonder about why Gozaburo even agreed to adopt them. After all a game of chess wouldn't prove anything, there must be a twist. Seto thinks to himself. He turns his head hearing a small tapping on the door. He slowly walks back over to the bed and slides in next to his brother and closes his eyes pretending to be asleep.

The door slowly opens revealing Gozaburo. Gozaburo walks slowly into the room and over to Seto's and Mokuba's bed. His eyes slowly narrow seeing the two of them so close together. He grabs Seto by the back of his shirt and yanks him out of the bed and tosses him onto the floor. Seto's eyes snap open instantly wondering what's going on. He thinks he's been found out by pretending to be asleep.

Seto looks up at Gozaburo and sees pure hate glaring back at him. "Stand up boy right now and follow me." Gozaburo says roughly. Walking slowly out of the room Seto turns and looks at Mokuba to make sure Mokuba isn't awake. He continues to make his way out the room behind his stepfather. When he shuts the door silently behind him, he's suddenly grabbed by the front of his short and thrown against the opposite wall.

His eyes grow wide looking at his stepfather in surprise. His head had hit the back of wall making him whimper silently knowing that there was going to be a knot there later on. The look he's given by his Gozaburo is one that startles even Seto as he makes an attempt to stand and get out of the way.

He's soon pinned against the wall by Gozaburo. Gozaburo's snarling in Seto's face making him shake with fear. "Why were you in bed with that ignorant little twerp enlighten me." Seto shakes slightly and answers, "Well sir… He's my little brother and I just wanted to be close to him." Seto feels a slap across his cheek making him look up quickly at Gozaburo.

Gozaburo grabs the collar of Seto's shirt and starts to drag him across the hall towards where his own room is. Seto struggles out of fear for his life not knowing what's to happen to him. The door to the elders room opens and Seto is thrown inside on the ground. He slowly slides away from Gozaburo. There's fear in Seto's eyes.

Not knowing what to do Seto stands. He sees Gozaburo turn and walk towards a room. Seto decides that it's the best time to make and escape than any other. He runs towards the door and tries to open it but can't because the doors locked. Seto's eyes widen when he sees Gozaburo turn and look at him. Gozaburo laughs at Seto's futile attempt at trying to escape from his clutches. "I see someone outsmarted you boy. You won't escape me not now not ever. Know your place boy." Gozaburo says making his way slowly towards Seto.

Seto falls to the ground cowering wanting everything to just end. Wanting his parents to still be alive, wanting to be back in the orphanage. He just wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He soon feels himself being picked up and drug to the beds location. Seto's then thrown against the bed. He feels Gozaburo slowly lean over him and force himself down on him. Gozaburo roughly kisses Seto. Seto struggles trying to get away from the man but is soon pinned to the bed by Gozaburo's rough hands.

(It'd be slightly cruel to leave you all hanging here now wouldn't it... I wouldn't do that to you guys though.)

Seto's struggles suddenly stop as he feels his clothes being removed by Gozaburo. His eyes widen now knowing what's going to happen to him. Fear floods into his voice, "No please don't do this I'll be good I promise." Gozaburo laughs in his face. "Nothing will save you from this boy." Gozaburo says. Gozaburo demands of Seto to take his clothes off. Seto shakes his head refusing to do so but is soon being forced to by Gozaburo. Seto's eyes well up with tears but he refuses to shed them as he removes Gozaburo's clothes.

RAPE SCENE IF YOU WANT THE RAPE SCENE TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR SEND ME AN EMAIL. EMAIL ADDRESS ON PROFILE!

Seto lays there to sore to move. He sits up slowly wincing as he looks beside him and sees Gozaburo passed out next to him. He stands up slowly and almost falls to his knees from the pain coming from his ass. He then walks over to where his clothes were thrown on the ground and he slowly pulls them back on.

He walks over to the door and unlocks it quietly before walking out of the room. Before he leaves he turns his head and looks at Gozaburo with hatred in his eyes making a promise that Gozaburo would never touch his little brother like that ever.

_End Flashback_

Everyone turns to look at Seto hearing a shout come from him. His eyes are wide with a small amount of fear showing in them. The teacher walks slowly over to his desk and asks if everything's alright. Seto clears his head of the thoughts and nods his head. "Yes ma'am everything's alright I assure you. Is it alright if I go to the bathroom though." Seto says as he stands on shaky legs. "Yes go ahead." Seto then slowly walks out of the classroom and towards the bathroom.

As he walks into the bathroom he asks if anyone's in there. Not getting a reply he locks the door behind him and slides against it closing his eyes.

'_What made me think of that. I haven't had that cross my mind in years. My brother's resurfaced all my memories. I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish today at school. I defiantly won't be able to look any of my classmates in the eyes today. They're all probably wondering what has happened to the great Seto Kaiba. The one who never fears anything. What they don't know is I have everything to fear._

AN: Yeah I'm going to leave it there. Hope you all enjoyed it. As I said up there if you want the unedited version just drop me an email or something and I'll give it to you all well ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone I'm back with Chapter 11. Terribly sorry for the extremely long delay I hope I still have reviewers… I'll make every attempt to make this extra long maybe… 4000 + words if I can possibly do that. And those 4000 words wont include the Authors Notes. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Well anyway here's Chapter 11 of Sad Moments.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters except Mr. Wihgan.

Chapter 11

Seto leans against the door his eyes closed tightly. His mind keeps drifting back to the first night as a Kaiba. He doesn't realize how he's let all this happen to him. He slowly draws his knees towards his chest. Seto slowly opens his eyes. He feels like he did when he was younger after he'd heard of his mother's and then his father's death. He feels his heart wrench in his chest as his mind continues to think of things in the past.

Tears slowly well up in his eyes as he remembers what happened after that first night. He never thought that one person would be able to endure that much pain. As he sits there the rest of the hour passes by. He's shocked out of his thoughts by the end bell of his class. Standing slowly, he stretches his muscles. He then walks over to the sink and looks in the mirror trying to regain his composure. He sees the tear stains that had run down his face. Turning on the water he continues to stare at himself. Seto splashes his face with water and then walks to the door and unlocks it.

As he walks out of the bathroom door, he shakes his head wondering how he's going to explain to his teacher. HE makes his way to his previous classroom to grab his stuff he left behind. As he walks in the door he sees that his briefcase had been placed on the teachers desk. The teacher look sup from what she's doing and looks at Seto. "Are you alright, Seto." She asks giving him a slightly weird look. "Yes Ma'am I'm alright. Something just crossed my mind and startled me. But if you'll excuse I have to get going to my next hours class." Seto says bowing to his teacher as he makes his way out of the door.

As he closes the door behind him he hears the late bell ring. Sighing he decides that he would rather just go home, but knows it wouldn't be the wisest thing he would ever do. He makes his way towards his next class and opens the door. The class and the teacher look at him as he enters. "It is nice of you to join us Mr. Kaiba." Seto sends a glare at the man as he walks to his seat.

As Seto takes his seat his cell phone goes off. He grabs it and quickly flips it open to see who is calling him. His caller ID read Mokuba's school. The teacher reminds him of the cell phone policy in school, but Seto ignores the teacher as he answers his phone. "Hello, Kaiba speaking." "Yes Mr. Kaiba this is the school nurse and I was wondering if there was a way that you could come pick up Mokuba, he's running a fever and has thrown up a few times." "I'll be there as soon as I can." Seto responds shutting his phone and stands slowly.

Seto grabs his discarded briefcase and walks towards the door, but his way is blocked by his teacher. "Mr. Kaiba, would you please take your seat." "I'm sorry sir but I cannot do so. I must be going now if you'll excuse me." Seto trying to get past his teacher. The teacher (AN: who I think I shall call Mr. Wihgan.) doesn't move from his spot glaring at Seto Kaiba. "You will not be going anywhere. You will be taking your seat." Mr. Wihgan says. Seto gives Mr. Wihgan a glare and then repeats to the teacher that he must leave.

-Seto's Thoughts-

_This teacher must have a death wish. My little brother is ill and I'm the only one who is allowed to take him out of school. What crawled up this jerks ass and died.?_

-end thoughts-

Seto looks up at Mr. Wihgan, "If you would _please_ excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. I don't need you telling me that I can't leave." Mr. Wihgan grabs Seto's arm, "Mr. Kaiba take your seat now. I don't care if your companies going bankrupt or burning to the ground, because you are not leaving this classroom."

Seto's eyes slowly go blank as his mind is filled with thoughts from the past. Seto whimpers quietly thinking that Mr. Wihgan is actually Gozaburo and going to hit him. He tries to pull his arm free of Mr. Wihgan's grasp but is soon pulled towards his chair. He feels his butt hit the chair and he shakes his head quickly and looks up at Mr. Wihgan growling. "It has nothing to do with my company. I shouldn't have to explain anything to you, but if you must know my little brother is ill and I must go pick him up.

Seto stands quickly and runs past Mr. Wihgan before he runs out the door. He runs towards his locker and quickly puts the combination in. He opens his locker and grabs everything he needs. He then walks out of the school quickly. When he's finally outside the school doors he starts sprinting. For once he's glad that he drove himself to school, instead of taking the limo. He reaches into his coat pocket looking for his keys. Grabbing them he unlocks the car door and slides inside. Seto starts the car and quickly leaves the school. As he drives to Mokuba's school his mind begins to wander.

Moutou residence

Joey slowly regains consciousness as the car pulls up in front of the game shop. He looks next to him and sees Grandpa giving him a slightly worried stare, "Joey, you're awake." Yugi says happily from the backseat. Joey laughs slightly, "Yeah Yug, I'm awake." Joey looks up slightly, "Shouldn't' we go inside?" He asks opening the door. He steps out and makes his way towards the house, Yugi and Grandpa coming up behind him.

Yugi runs up past Joey and unlocks the door. He then opens it when he sees Joey coming up to the door. Joey walks over to the couch before he collapses on top of it groaning slightly. Yugi and Grandpa aren't sure if he's groaning out of pain or cause he's tired. Joey closes his eyes, but he soon feels the couch sag ever so lightly. He opens his eyes and lifts his head and looks at Yugi sitting by his feet. "How are you feeling Joey?" Yugi asks. "I'm feeling fine Yug I swear." Joey says trying to reassure his friend, when in reality he feels like crap. "Joey the doctors told me to give you this as soon as we got home. Here you are Joey and here's a glass of water for you as well." Grandpa says handing the pills and glass to Joey

Joey shakes his head slightly and grabs the galls and pills before he downs them quickly. He then closes his eyes, his mind wandering to the abuse his father put him thru.

Flashback

A young Joey sits in the living room of their tiny apartment waiting for his father to come home. Joey hears the front door open and he looks over the couch to see his dad. "Dad!" Joey says running over to his dad hugging his leg slightly. Little does Joey know that his father was drunk and in a very violent mood this night. Joey looks up at his dad with a huge grin on his face.

Joey's dad looks down at Joey and raises his hand and slaps Joey across the face. Joey falls to the ground holding his cheek. He looks at his dad with tears slowly welling up in his eyes. "Dad…. w-what did I d-d-do.." Joey says slowly letting the tears fall down his face. "You were born Joseph." Mr. Wheeler says sternly. Mr. Wheeler leans down and picks Joey up by his throat. Joey grabs his dad's hands trying to get out of his grasp so he could breath. Joey continues to cry as he's thrown across the floor.

Joey slides into the wall crying out in pain. He curls up into a ball not wanting to know what his dad would do next. His father walks over to him and kicks him in the ribs. Joey whimpers holding his side as he's once again picked up by his neck. He grabs his father's hands trying to break his grasp. Joey is soon punched in the stomach and thrown to the floor. He whimpers quietly his eyes slowly glazing over.

Joey soon passes out. The last thing he sees is his father's back walking towards his room. A few hours later Joey wakes up and crawls towards his room trying not to make any noise. He doesn't want his father to know that he's awake. He doesn't want to go through what he did. He sits up gasping from the pain in his stomach. He clutches his stomach and opens the door crawling inside. He shuts the door and breaks down crying in the middle of his floor curling up into a ball.

End Flashback

Joey sits up quickly groaning from the pain in his stomach. '_Why did I just think of that. Gah.. I need sleep without all these memories._' Joey rolls onto his side closing his eyes soon falling asleep.

A few hours later he wakes up hungry. He makes his way to the kitchen to retrieve some food. He hears talking and listens in.

To Grandpa and Yugi

"Grandpa, I'm worried about Joey. I can tell he still doesn't feel good. What are we going to do if his dad comes searching for him? How will we be able to save him? If we go to the police again they'll arrest Joey's father and make Joey testify. I just know they will and that worries me a bit. I'm scared Grandpa." Yugi says sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

Grandpa looks at Yugi with sympathy. "I know Yugi but we'll have to tell the police. Joey can't live like that forever. One of these days his dad will kill him and no one will know unless you stop by his house to check on him. It's better that we tell the police." "But Grandpa we can't. What if his dad gets out again just like last time. He may change when he's in there but… we can't just let Joey live like that."

They both turn their heads hearing a sound at the doorway. They make their way towards the door and see Joey leaning against the doorframe his eyes wide sweat running down his face slightly. Joey doesn't believe what he just heard from Gramps. To him it didn't sound like something that he would say. Like always Yugi was making perfect sense, but he doesn't want the police to get involved he has to keep his father safe. If he didn't what type of son would he be.

'_Then again what type of son am I letting my father get drunk and then use me however he wants. I don't deserve any of the people I have in my life. I should just go back to him. Let him use me and abuse me. Maybe he'd end my suffering. If they were to go to the police I'd never see any of the again. I'd have to go and live with my mother. The one who left me to fend for myself. She told me when she left that she would come back for me. She still hasn't come back. She took my sister. She took my life. I'll never see them again.'_

Joey's thoughts linger as tears well up in his eyes as he thinks about that. He jumps away from the hand touching his shoulder. He blinks a couple of times and rubs his hand against his eyes trying to get the tears out of them. Composing himself as best as he could he looks at Yugi and Grandpa. "Joey are you alright?" Grandpa asks. "Yeah Gramps I'm just fine after hearing that I'll have to testify in court if we call the police." Joey says sarcastically.

Yugi looks at Joey. "Joey. Please you should be lying down you don't look so good." Joey sways slightly before he turns and runs up the stairs towards Yugi's room. He runs into the room and slams the door closed. He collapses on Yugi's bed clutching the closest pillow to his chest letting the tears finally fall from his eyes. He sniffs a couple of times curling up into a tiny ball on the bed.

Back to Yugi and Grandpa

Yugi takes a few steps towards the stairs ready to follow Joey when he feels a hand grasp his shoulder. He turns his head and looks at his Grandpa. "No Yugi, let him have his space for awhile. I think he needs it." "But Grandpa he needs someone by him right now. He needs his best friend. Someone to rely on and I'm not being that right now." Yugi pulls his shoulder out of his Grandfathers grasp and runs up the stairs.

Back to Joey

Joey hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He closes his eyes as he continues to cry. He hears the door open slowly. "Joey." He hears. Joey rolls over and tries not to look at Yugi.

Yugi walks over to the bed and sits down beside Joey. Yugi places a hand on his back and rubs small circles. "It's ok Joey. I don't want Grandpa to contact the police either. But you do realize that if we don't he'll come after you. He could kill you Joey. I don't want to lose my very first friend. Please Joey let us call the police and make your father pay for what he's done to you. Even Yami wants to make sure that you'll be safe. Yami doesn't want anything to happen to his friends." (what's with all the speeches)

Joey turns his head and looks at Yugi with tears running down his face. "Yug I don't want ta haf ta face him in court. I won't be able to say anything he's done ta me. I know if he ever gets out he'll come afta me and kill me the first chance he gets. Please Yug don't make me testify." Joey says turning his head crying into the pillow again.

Seto's car

Seto pulls into Mokuba's school parking lot. He shuts the ignition off and jumps out of the car, keys in hand. He runs into the school and towards the school office. He stops running before he gets to the entrance. He composes himself quickly and opens the door glaring at anything that looks at him. He walks towards the main desk and sees the receptionist on the phone. He clears his throat slightly trying to get her attention. She ignores him and continues her conversation. He growls slightly and as politely as Seto Kaiba ever could he says "Excuse me." "Hold on one second sir this is a very important phone call." Seto's eyes narrow when he hears what the lady just said to him.

"Excuse me but do you have any idea who you are talking to." Seto says. "Sir I said hold on….. Oh my gosh.. Sis I'll have to call you back. Seto Kaiba I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you sir. What can I do for you." "I'm here to pick up my little brother," Seto looks throughout the office, "but seeing as to how he isn't here I'll take it that he's still in the nurses office." The receptionist nods her head. "Would you like to sign him out now sir." Seto nods his head and grabs a pen signing Mokuba out of school. He then leaves the office without a second glance at the receptionist and walks towards the nurses office.

Mokuba lays in the bed in the nurses office holding his stomach. He coughs a couple of times before leaning over the bed and grabs the garbage can and tries to throw up again, but he only dry heaves. _Big Brother where are you I want to go home_ Mokuba thinks to himself curling up onto the bed trying to calm down from his last attempt to puke. He lifts his head hearing footsteps coming towards him. He looks at the person standing before him and smiles slightly "Big brother you're here." Mokuba says coughing again. "Can we go home now Seto." Seto nods his head and walks over to him picking him up carefully.

"Yes Mokuba we can go home now. I won't make you stay in here all day." Seto starts slowly walking out of the school with Mokuba in his arms. Seto shifts Mokuba's weight so he's only holding him with one arm and grabs his keys and hits the button to unlock his car. He opens the passenger side door and places Mokuba inside helping him buckle up. "Mokuba do you want to lay down." Seto asks. He sees Mokuba nod his head.

Seto pulls up on the lever that makes the seat go back. He pushes it back slowly so Mokuba can lay down. _Oh Mokuba what happened to you. Why are you sick all of a sudden you were so happy this morning._ Seto shuts the door and walks over towards the drivers side. He climbs in and starts the car driving down the road.

The ride was spent in silence, except for when Mokuba would start coughing. Seto pulls into the mansions driveway and parks his car in front of the entrance. He gets out of the car quickly and walks over to the passenger side door. He gets Mokuba out of the car and walks inside. He walks towards the couch in the living room and lays Mokuba on top of it.

Seto pushes Mokuba's hair back away from his eyes. Seto then stands up and walks towards the kitchen grabbing a small garbage can and brings it back to Mokuba. He sets it next to him and then sits beside Mokuba. He runs his hand through Mokuba's hair.

_I don't think I'll be getting any work done today._

Seto thinks to himself as he looks at Mokuba. "It's ok Mokuba big brother won't leave you alone I promise." Mokuba opens his eyes slightly and looks up at his big brother. "Seto I'm scared." "Its alright Mokuba I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Seto moves the hair out from in front of Mokuba's face. "Get some rest Mokuba I'll be right here the whole time if you need anything."

Mokuba nods his head slightly realizing that nodding his head probably wasn't the best idea before he closes his eyes. Seto looks at Mokuba and shakes his head slightly wondering what got Mokuba sick. He looks up towards the ceiling his mind wandering back to when Gozaburo was alive.

Flashback

Seto climbs up the mansion towards his room. He had snuck out and walked around town meeting up with a few people that he knew from the orphanage. He reaches his room and climbs in through the window. He releases a breath that he didn't even know that he had been holding and walks towards his bed and throws his clothes off quickly climbing into bed hoping nobody noticed that he was missing.

He closes his eyes and pretends to be sleeping when he hears his bedroom door open. He hears footsteps coming towards his bed before he's picked up and shaken. He opens his eyes quickly and looks at his step-father. "What did I do wrong sir?" Seto asks knowing what he did. "What did you do? What did you do!" Gozaburo yells at Seto, "I think you know perfectly well what you did." He yells as he throws Seto across the room.

Seto collides with the wall and slides down it slightly landing in a heap on the ground. He sits up slowly and looks toward Gozaburo shaking. "I..It won't happen again sir." Seto looks towards the ground not wanting him to come any closer. Gozaburo walks over to Seto and slaps him across the face. Seto's head it's the wall with the force of the hit.

Seto curls up onto the ground his hands over his head trying to defend himself from Gozaburo but knows that he isn't anywhere near strong enough. Seto shakes uncontrollably as Gozaburo picks him up again. "You had better hope that it doesn't happen again or else I'll take your mistakes out on Mokuba." Gozaburo says before slamming Seto into the wall a few times. He then drops Seto to the ground and kicks him repeatedly. Seto passes out form the pain.

He finally comes to and looks around. He sees Gozaburo has left. Seto uses his last remaining strength and makes his way towards his bed. He gasps in pain knowing a few of his ribs have been broken. He has a feeling that one of his broken ribs has punctured his lung but he isn't sure. He makes it to his bed and slowly climbs up on top curling into a ball and lets the tears run down his face.

End Flashback

Seto snaps out of his thoughts as he feels tears running down his face. He wipes them away quickly hoping no one saw them. He then looks down at Mokuba and sees his sweaty face. Seto places one of his hands on his little brother's face and moves the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes away again. Seto smiles slightly hoping Mokuba's will be alright.

Back to Joey

Yugi looks at Joey, "Joey please I don't want you to be hurt anymore. Please we have to do something to make sure your father won't hurt you anymore." "Yugi do you want me to never see any of you again I'll be forced to go live with my mother. I don't want to go live with her I want to stay here. If I live with my dad at least I get to see all of you." Joey says letting more tears slide down his face.

"But Joey if you go back to him he could kill you and then none of us would see you again." Yugi says trying to convince Joey to stay. "Maybe Grandpa could talk to your mom and let him gain custody of you till you graduate from high school." Yugi adds. Joey shakes his head, "What if he gets out? He'll come after us. I don't want anyone hurt because of me." "Joey we won't get hurt we all just want to keep you safe."

Joey looks at the ground slightly closing his eyes not sure what he wants to do. He knows that he should get his father in jail and away from anyone that he could hurt. He also knows that if his father did go to jail he might be able to stop drinking and he might not be so mad when he gets out of jail.

'_What good would that do if he did go to jail and he came out worse than he was before? I don't know what I'd do. He could want revenge when he gets out for me sending him to jail. I don't know what to do right now. I'm so scared. I don't want anyone hurt because of me. I don't deserve to live.'_

Joey looks up slightly towards Yugi and sees his worried expression. "I'll do it Yug, but it doesn't mean that I want ta. I'm still scared that he'll hurt all of ya" Joey says. Yugi's expression changes quickly. He smiles at Joey "Thank you Joey I'll go tell Grandpa that you're willing to testify against your father. He'll be glad to hear this just as much as I am." Yugi says running out of the room and down the stairs.

Joey blinks slightly as he sees Yugi go running out of the room. 'Dat was slightly scary.' Joey thinks as he just continues to stare at where Yugi used to be 'I didn't know he could move so fast.' Joey sits up slightly and tries to stand but doesn't make it up all the way and falls to the floor. "Ouch." Joey says as he pushes himself up onto his feet. "That wasn't the brightest thing I've done." He says steadying himself before he makes his way out of the room towards the stairs.

He makes his way down the stairs, when he reaches the bottom he's tackled by a very excited Yugi. "Grandpa's going to call the police Joey. He said that they'll be here shortly." Joey's eyes widen slightly. "Th..The..They're coming now…. I didn't know that they would be coming now."

(Hm… would it be really mean to end it here……. -blinks and ducks as a pineapple is thrown at her head- good lord I think I'd be killed)

Grandpa over hears what Joey and Yugi are saying and makes his way towards them, "Joey they said that they would be over within the hour not right now." Joey looks over at Grandpa, "But Gramps I don't think I'll be able to talk to them right now there's to much going through my mind I won't be able to think straight." He says shaking slightly. "I'm scared to tell them. I'm scared that people at school will find out about this." (wait a sec.. don't they already know… oh good gosh I can't remember my own story…) "Joey you'll have to tell the police sometime." Yugi says looking up at him.

Joey nods, "You're right Yug I'd haf ta no matter what. But what if they take a look at my past record and… they think that I'm lying and I didn't get into a gang fight like in the old days." Joey says suddenly starting to shake. "They won't believe me when they see me. All cops are the same they think that just because of your past you'll always be the same." He walks over to the couch and sits down placing his head in his hands.

He looks up slightly feeling a hand on his shoulder. He sees Yami standing next to him "Joey everyone's here for you we won't turn you away from us no matter what they cops say we believe you." Yami says smiling at him. "If you would like I can stay here with you while you talk with the police." "I would like that but I don't want Yug ta know." "I can handle that. Just have to block him from my mind and he won't know a thing." Yami says to Joey.

They all here a knock on the door. Joey shakes slightly knowing who it's going to be. "I can't do this." He says quietly shaking. Yami looks at Joey and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You can do this, I'll be right here with you, you have nothing to worry about." Joey nods waiting for the police to take a step into the living room where he was sitting.

AN: I'm going to end it here one cause I have to leave for school in a half hour two I'm running out of things to say for this chapter and three.. I like the way this ended…. But anyway please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll get this out because of encouragement. . well I'll talk to you all later..


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Ehehehehe… um… It's definitely been a while since I've last updated…. Um… well… Sorry for the major delay in this chapter.. I'm having major issues coming up with where to go with this story... eh… so if anyone would like to help that would be appreciated.. well anyway enjoy chapter 12.. I think…

Disclaimer: Don't own the song Comatose by Skillet or Yugioh

Chapter 12

Yami sits next to Joey, his eyes filled with concern as the police enter the room. Joey visibly starts shaking not knowing what he's going to do. He doesn't believe he's strong enough yet to be able to tell them his story. Both officers look at Joey. "Hello, I'm Officer Darkshime and this is my partner Officer Nashime. Which one of you is Joey." He asks looking between Yami and Joey. Yami, looking at Joey, places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

Joey looks up at the officers. "I am" he says continuing to shake. "Is there anything specific that you would like me to talk about?" Joey asks as a few tears well up into his eyes. "No dear. We'll just start by asking you a few questions." Officer Nashime says smiling sweetly. "We were informed that you have been abused, is this true?" Officer Darkshime says. Joey nods his head slowly. "Yes it is." "May I ask who's been abusing you Joey?" Officer Nashime asks.

"I'm kinda scared to say, but it was my father. He has been for years. I've gone to the police before. It's just nobody believes me because of my track record." He says looking at the ground ashamed of himself.

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

-Scene Change-

Kaiba Mansion

Seto looks down at Mokuba worriedly. "Oh Mokuba what's wrong with you. If anything happens to you. I don't know what I'll do." He closes his eyes slightly hoping some rest will help ease his mind as well as help him think of how to help Mokuba recover. He eventually falls asleep, but it isn't peaceful. His mind is raked with memories and emotions he hadn't felt in years.

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

Seto's Dream

Seto sits in yet another study session learning things he doesn't think he'll ever use. He looks down at the problem he's working on when he hears the door open. He snaps out of the small trance he was in and turns towards the door. Mokuba slowly walks into the room. "Big Brother." Mokuba says running over to him. "Mokuba what are you doing here. If Gozaburo finds you here he'll… I don't know what he'll do, but I don't want you hurt." "But Seto, I was worried about you. I hadn't seen or heard from you in forever." Mokuba says.

Seto turns slightly in his chair and hugs Mokuba. "I know and I'm sorry for that, I've just been real busy. If I can I'll make some room for you, but unfortunately it's up to Gozaburo on what I do and when I do it." "Ok big brother." "If I were you I'd get out of here and quick. I don't know when he'll come in here." Mokuba nods slightly and turns running from the room.

Seto sighs shaking his head slightly. He looks down at the work he'd been working on earlier. He finishes the last problem on that page when he hears the door open again. He turns slightly and sees Gozaburo standing in the doorway holding Mokuba by the collar of his shirt. Seto then looks up at Gozaburo tilting his head wondering what he wanted. "Was he in your room earlier Seto?" "If he was why would it matter? I'm done with all my assignments for today and tomorrow as well."

Gozaburo drops Mokuba on the ground and then makes his way towards Seto. "Don't be smart with me boy. You know my rules and you disobeyed them. There will be consequences for his and your actions." Seto stands and runs towards Mokuba. "You will not touch him if you still wish for me to do any work." Seto says standing protectively over him.

"Know your place Seto and get back over here now." Seto shakes his head and wraps his arms around Mokuba. "You listen to me Seto, if you don't get over here right now I will make you regret that you ever knew who I am." Seto shakes slightly and slowly releases Mokuba. He walks slowly over to Gozaburo and falls to the floor in front of him. Hoping this will help his situation.

Mokuba runs to his brother and hugs him whispering. "Seto please don't do this. Please." Seto looks at Mokuba and lifts his hand ruffling his hair slightly. "I have to. I'm sorry." Gozaburo reaches down and grabs Mokuba, picking him up and walks to the door, dropping him outside. "Go to your room and don't come out till you are told understood."

Mokuba nods running to his room tears welling up into his eyes. Seto shakes as he hears Gozaburo shut and lock his bedroom door. He turns his head slightly scared of what was to come next.

End Dream

_Comatose _

_I'll never wake up without and overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel…_

Seto sits up quickly looking around wondering how his mind brings such things to his mind. Seto looks down at Mokuba his eyes widen slightly

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

-Scene change-

Moutou Residence

They all look at Joey. "When was the most recent?" Officer Nashime asks. "A few days ago. It resulted in me having to go to the hospital. I just got out today." Joey says looking up slightly. Officer Darkshime looks at Joey. "Is there any proof of injuries?" Joey stands slowly nodding his head. He then slowly takes his shirt off. Both officers gasp looking at Joey. They see bandages with blood starting to show through. He turns around slowly. They see more bandages as well as new and old scars crisscrossing along his back.

"Is there anymore?" Officer Nashime asks. Joey nods his head and slowly pulls his shirt on. "I… I don't wish to show those thought." Joey says looking at the ground. Yami looks at Joey. "Joey is it because of Officer Nashime?" Joey nods slightly.

She stands. "It's understandable. Is there anywhere specific I should go?" She asks looking towards Yami. "Let me take you to the front of the house. We'll give them some privacy." She nods and follows him out of the room.

Joey looks at Officer Darkshime as he slowly undoes his pants taking them off. The officer winces slightly looking at Joey. Joey slides a corner of his boxers up. The officer gasps seeing tiny cuts all across his inner thighs. Some looking deeper than other. Joey drops that corner and pulls them down slightly, there are even more cuts along that section of his stomach. Joey pulls his pants back on and fall backwards on the couch tears welling into his eyes. A few slide down his cheeks.

Yami and Officer Nashime make their way towards where they were sitting earlier. Yami looks at Joey and places a hand on his shoulder. Joey looks up at Yami as another small tear escapes and slides down his cheek. Yami sits down next to Joey patting his back ever so gently. Joey places his head against Yami's shoulder as he starts crying. Both officers look at him sympathetically not really knowing what to say to him at that moment in time.

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting…_

"That'll be all for today alright. We shall call you in a few days to set up another appointment if need be." Officer Darkshime says making his way towards the door. Officer Nashime stands and walks towards Joey. She places a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be ok I promise. You'll get justice we both promise."

Joey nods his head slightly keeping his head against Yami's shoulder. He then looks towards them as he watches them leave the house. He sighs. "I'm glad that's over with for now. Yami, I'm going to go lay down for a while. Tell Yug not to disturb me." Joey stands slowly heading towards the staircase. He starts climbing the stairs towards the room he's been sharing with Yugi. He opens the door and slowly walks to the bed collapsing on top of it. He sighs closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

-Scene Change-

Kaiba Mansion

Seto stands running through the mansion looking for Mokuba. He yells a couple of times never receiving an answer, he continues searching. He eventually makes his way towards the kitchen hoping to find Mokuba hiding in there eating a small snack. He enters slowly and lets out a sigh of relief. He sees Mokuba sitting at the table with a small bowl of soup sitting in front of him.

_Comatose _

_I'll never wake up without and overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel…_

Seto walks over to Mokuba and sits down next to him. "Mokuba you scared me. I woke up and you weren't there. Why did you leave?" Mokuba looks up at him. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up big brother. I didn't think you'd mind." "I don't know. I was just scared since I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know where you were. "Seto says sighing again.

"Are you feeling any better Mokuba?" Seto says looking at Mokuba. Mokuba nods his head smiling at his older brother slightly. "I'm feeling a little better big brother. I don't know what was wrong earlier but I feel better now." Seto nods slightly, "I'm glad you're feeling better, but you should still be resting." Mokuba tilts his head slightly looking at Seto. "Big brother, are you feeling alright." "Yes Mokuba why do you ask?" Mokuba stands and walks closer to Seto, "Cause you look kinda pale big brother."

He places his hand on Seto's forehead. "I feel fine Mokuba. Don't worry about me." "But I do Seto. I worry about you all the time. You work to hard and you wear yourself out. And I've noticed how you hardly eat anything anymore. I just worry for you."

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

Seto sighs slightly "I'll be fine Mokuba. I'll start being around more so you can keep an eye on me alright kiddo." He says ruffling Mokuba's hair slightly. "Thanks big brother." Mokuba shakes his head slightly after Seto finishes ruffling his hair to straighten it out. "Do you want to go watch a movie in the other room big brother? We haven't done that together in a long time." "Sure kiddo lets go watch a movie, you can choose what movie we watch too."

Mokuba jumps up and down slightly running into the other room to go pick out the movie. Seto smiles looking to where Mokuba just ran, he stands slowly and starts to make his way towards the TV room. Mokuba looks up slightly having just put the movie he wanted to watch in the DVD player, (I can't choose a good movie.. but its going to be horror.. the only movie I can think of is When a Stranger Calls cause I love that movie… anyway.. back to the story..)

Seto sits down on the couch slowly; Mokuba runs over to the couch and sits down next to Seto. Mokuba grabs the remote and hits play so the movie will start. Mokuba and Seto sit and watch the movie. Seto shakes his head thinking to himself '_What an ignorant girl. Anyone would be able to tell that when her friend walks into the house and that she can't find the housemaid that there was something wrong.. Especially when the alarm goes off… what a stupid female.'_

-Scene Change-

Mouto Residence

Yugi's Room

Joey lays on Yugi's bed tears sliding down his cheeks. "I can't believe I just did that. They don't need to know that there are more scars on my body, but those ones I do not wish to show." He sighs slightly as he looks down at the floor. '_Tomorrow I'm going to school no matter what Yug and gramps says_. _If I keep missing days I won't be able to graduate with my class. I don't care how much pain I'm in. That's why hospitals give you pain killers._'

He sits up wiping the tears from his face. He stands and leaves Yugi's room and slowly makes his way towards the bathroom to clean up slightly. He opens the door and looks at himself in the mirror. "I look like shit" he says quietly.

AN: Well there's the end of Chapter 12 of Sad Moments.. hope you enjoyed it.. and please Review… have a wonderful rest of the week…


	13. Chapter 13

Wow…. I haven't updated in a long time. Probably the only reason that this chapter is getting done is because Kiokukaiba and I had a challenge to see if we could complete our chapters. And she beat me. You should all go read her story Behind Blue Eyes if you haven't already. She is an amazing author. And when you get to her most recent chapter you should then read her Behind Blue Eyes: Seto's Story.. anyway I'm rambling.. On with the chapter.

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: I Don't Own a Gosh Darn Thing.

Chapter 13

Joey continues looking in the mirror shaking his head lightly. "Man, I really do look like shit. Why did I ever let it escalate to this stage? I really must be worthless." He leans over the sink shaking slightly. He turns the water on cupping his hands splashing water on his face. Looking back up into the mirror he shakes his head slightly the water on his face flying off drying his face instantly. He turns as he makes his way towards the door unlocking it as he turns the knob; he walks out towards the stairs. He sighs slightly as he starts descending the stairs.

As he walks down the stairs he hears Grandpa and Yami talking. He freezes looking towards the room that they are in. He backs into the wall so he can listen to their conversation. He looks down towards the stairs sighing slightly. 'Do I really wish to know what they are talking about? It's hard to know. My luck they're talking about me.'

"Grandpa, do you think the police are actually going to try and help Joey?" Yami asks his eyes closed slightly. "Yes, Officer Nashime is a friend of mine and she'll be sure to help Joey." Grandpa says looking towards the stairs, "but I don't understand how is it that your friend was the officer called?" Yami asks tilting his head slightly. Grandpa laughs quietly. "I asked for her personally but I didn't expect her twin brother to come with her."

"It was a good thing he did, because Joey was starting to get uncomfortable with her around." "But wouldn't you be embarrassed as well showing things to a strange woman?" Joey blinks slightly listening to what they just said. 'That's not why I wished for her to leave. I didn't want Yami to see it. Yugi would end up finding out about is somehow.'

Joey sighs slightly as he continues the way down the stairs. Yami and Grandpa turn their heads and look at the stairs hearing Joey make his way down. Yami stands slightly and walks over to Joey. "Hey Joey, how are you feeling now?" "I feel much better now that I've rested." "Joey, do you feel up to going to school on Monday?" "Yes, I feel up to it" Joey says looking down at the ground hoping he'll be able to live down passing out in the middle of lunch.

**Scene Change**

Kaiba Manor

Seto looks down at Mokuba and sighs slightly still wondering what's wrong with him. "Mokuba, what caused this to happen?" Mokuba looks down at the table trying to come up with something to say to his big brother. "Big brother, can we talk about it later please?" "No Mokuba, we're going to talk about it right now. I want to know what caused this." "Seto it's not that big of a deal." Seto stands quickly looking Mokuba square in the eye. "Yes it is if it caused you to get this sick. You never get sick Mokuba so it is a big deal!"

Mokuba looks down slightly ashamed. "Seto please… I don't want to talk about it please." Seto sighs slightly as he makes his way towards Mokuba. He kneels in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mokuba, I really wish you'd talk to me about this." Mokuba stands quickly and tackles Seto wrapping his arms around his neck. "Seto, I was so scared. They threatened me."

Tears slowly start falling from Mokuba's eyes. "Mokuba, was it those same bullies from before? Mokuba, what did they do to you?" Mokuba's body starts shaking as he clings to his brother's shirt. Seto pats his back slightly trying to calm him down. "Mokuba, it's alright. They won't hurt you as long as I'm around." Mokuba buries his face into his brother's shirt, the tear stains starting to show. "Big brother they beat me. They wanted to know secrets. They wanted to know things that would ruin us, but I lied and told them that I knew nothing. After I told them that they threatened that they would kill me and then they'd kill you."

"Mokuba, they won't hurt you anymore. Roland will be going to accompany you to school for awhile." "What if they c…come aft…af…after you?" Mokuba says sniffling slightly. "Then I'll hurt them more than they ever could hurt you or me. And tell them that if they ever touch you again. I won't hesitate to kill them."

Seto stands slowly picking his brother up. He walks into the living room carrying Mokuba, he walks to the couch and sits down on it. "Seto, I'm scared. Why would anyone want to ruin us? I just don't understand." Mokuba looks up slightly at Seto; he slowly starts to realize the look upon Seto's face, vengeance. "Big brother, I want someone to protect you too, please." Seto looks down at Mokuba his expression softening slightly. "Of course Mokuba, if it'll make you feel better."

**Scene Change**

Mouto Residence

Joey walks over to an empty chair across from Grandpa. He sighs continuing to look down at the floor. "Joey, do you want something to eat or drink?" Grandpa asks standing slowly. "No thank you Gramps." "Alright." He says walking towards the kitchen to start dinner. Yami slowly walks overt to Joey sitting on the couch Grandpa had just occupied.

"Joey, what will happen if they throw your father in jail." Yami asks looking at Joey curiously not used to some of this worlds technology. "They'll most likely put me into the foster care unless if I can get myself emancipated." "Get yourself what.." Yami asks confused. "I'm still not used to all your terms yet." /Yami, it means to live on your own. He'll be his own guardian.//That makes sense Yugi.//

Joey relaxes into the chair slightly looking up towards the ceiling now thinking about Yami's question wandering what really will happen. His eyes slowly close as his mind wanders to many things plaguing his mind. He slowly starts to fall asleep. Yami looks over towards Joey. //Yugi, should I take him up to your room or just leave him here/It'd be kind of difficult for you to carry Joey up to my room just leave him in the chair. Grandpa will wake him up when it's time for dinner, and when dinner comes around we're switching. I'm hungry./

Yami laughs quietly standing going to the kitchen to see if Grandpa needed any help with something. "Grandpa do you need help with dinner." Grandpa hands Yami things to do. They prepare dinner in quiet while Joey catches up on some much needed rest.

A half hour later

Yugi runs into the living room tackling the chair Joey is sitting. "Joey, wake up dinner's ready. You got to come eat." Joey rolls over slightly "No.. me no wanna wake up yet 10 more minutes." He mumbles snoring slightly. Yugi bounces on Joey's lap "Joey… come on get up. Grandpa cooked your favorite meal. Please." Joey rubs his eyes sitting up slowly. "But Yug, I'm not hungry I want to go back to sleep."

Grandpa slowly walks into the room. "Come on Joey you need to eat and take your medication. Let's go." Joey sighs as Yugi jumps off his lap and runs into the kitchen where the food was waiting on them. Joey stands slowly stretching being careful of some of the stitches and wrappings making sure he didn't tear any of them. He walks slowly towards the kitchen in hopes of finding something to take his mind off of what him and Yami were talking about.

**Scene Change**

Kaiba Manor

Seto sighs looking down at the sleeping form of Mokuba. He runs his hand lightly through Mokuba's hair. 'Oh Mokuba, I worry about you. I know I may seem so cold towards you sometimes but I don't want you to grow up like I did. I'm only trying to protect you, and my protecting you seems to only make things worse. What am I going to do.' Seto looks up towards the ceiling wandering how he's going to keep his promise to Mokuba.

Mokuba stirs slightly turning over curling up tighter against Seto mumbling in his sleep slightly. Seto smiles lightly as he carefully picks Mokuba up trying not to wake him. He stands up with Mokuba and slowly and carefully walks up the stairs towards Mokuba's room. He finally makes it to Mokuba's room carefully opening the door, taking Mokuba inside. Seto walks to the bed lying Mokuba down on it covering him up. He leans down and kisses Mokuba's forehead. "Goodnight Mokuba.' Seto turns slowly walking out of the room not hearing Mokuba's quiet "Goodnight big brother."

Seto walks out of Mokuba's room closing the door. "I think I'm going to do some work while I wait for Mokuba to wake up and when he does we'll eat dinner." Seto walks towards the room he just came from where his lap top was still sitting with all that days work sitting on it or around it. He looks at the mess that he had made in his haste to find Mokuba earlier. He sighs walking towards his laptop picking up things as he walks. He finally sits down in front of his lap top organizing the papers in front of him.

He opens his lap top starting to do work waiting to hear any sound of foot steps coming down the stairs. After a couple of hours he hears a small sound coming from upstairs. He looks up from his finally completed work in time to see a blur of black running down the stairs. He looks around wandering what it could be only to be tackled from the side by the hyperactive nut he calls his brother.

Mokuba laughs feeling much better then he did earlier. "Seto, I'm hungry, what are we going to eat." "Let's go see what the cook made for us tonight alright." Seto stands closing his lap top and walks with Mokuba towards the kitchen.

Mokuba jumps at the opportunity seeing as to how he barely eats with Seto anymore. His beaming face looks up at Seto and the back as they continue to walk towards the kitchen. Seto looks down at Mokuba noticing how happy he seems to be and a small smile slowly comes across his features, but slowly disappears as they come into the kitchen. Seto sees an elaborate amount of food and then looks at Mokuba "You see anything that you would like to eat, Mokuba?"

Mokuba runs over to the food feeling far better than he had all day. He reaches on the counter and pulls a plate of food off running over to the table. Seto shakes his head being able to tell how much better Mokuba's feeling. He walks over to the counter and looks at the food grabbing his plate and walks calmly over to the table and begins to eat.

Most of the meal is silent until Mokuba's idle chatter breaks the silence.

**Scene Change**

Mouto Residence

Yugi looks at Joey concerned, "but Joey you have to eat. You need to heal." Joey shakes his head laying back down on the couch curling into a slight ball. "Not right now Yug maybe after awhile I'll be hungry enough to eat something.

Yugi looks at Joey again and then turn around slowly "Ok Joey as soon as Grandpa and I are done I'll come get you and see if you're hungry then." Joey closes his eyes hearing Yugi say that.

'Well at least he's leaving me alone for now. I know I should eat, but I know I'm just a hassle to them both. It'd be better off if I wasn't here at all. They don't need this kind of pain. What if my dad shows up and hurts them? I should go back to him so that won't happen. But I'm scared of what would happen if I did. I fear that this time it would be the end of me, if I let him touch me again.'

**End of Chapter**

If any of you are confused in this chapter don't feel bad the authoress is extremely confused. I extremely don't like how this chapter progressed. I also feel like I am incapable of finishing this story. I really would like to but at this moment I have no free time. I will try and write a paragraph a day if I can for the next chapter. Maybe I'll find inspiration somewhere and be able to finish the next chapter faster. Well I hope you all were able to enjoy this chapter even through all the confusingness, yes I know its not a word but it is in my world, of it..


	14. Chapter 14

Sad Moments

Author: canten

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime .Oh it is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. I only own a couple of the characters that have appeared and will appear in later chapters.

Author's Note: Alright….. After almost three years of the lovely authoresses disappearance. I have decided to attempt to make a comeback. I know I have probably lost all of the, little that it was, support of my fans. I don't know how quickly I shall be posting my chapters but I am thinking of redoing the first 13 chapters. I kind of want to change the plot. To me right now it seems that this is dragging on a lot longer than it should… Anyway on to the chapter

Chapter 14

Seto looks around the mansion, Mokuba had just gone to bed and he felt he was in for a long night. He sighs slightly standing from the chair he claimed and starts making his way up towards his room. He opens the door slowly and walks towards his desk. Opening his laptop he begins some of the work he neglected while taking care of Mokuba. Not sure on where to begin he looks around the room seeing the coldness of it that he knows he himself had placed into the room. No decorations are on the walls just a cold dark blue color that he seems to love so much. He knows how much Mokuba doesn't appreciate the coldness of his room. He says that it doesn't show the real Seto but the business act that he places on for all people to see. He shakes that feeling off and moves on to his neglected work.

After a couple of hours of work Seto starts feeling the pull of sleep. He begins saving all of his work and packs up all materials he has scattered around his desk. He shuts down his computer and places them all in his briefcase knowing that in just a short amount of time he'll be working again. His eyes start sagging slightly knowing no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't make it to his bed. He lays his head down on his desk knowing he'll only be able to rest for a few minutes.

Seto's Dream

A young Seto stands in a grand room with many extraordinary guests standing around him. He looks around nervously not quite sure what to think. He knows he's supposed to make conversation with the guests but isn't sure who he should speak with first. The guests look at him and turn to each other making comments about the way he was just standing there. Gozaburo stands at the front of the room talking to all the guests Gozaburo looks over at Seto and excuses himself from the group of guests he's speaking too. He starts making his way towards Seto.

Seto looks over towards him trying not to show the fear that starts to come over him. He knows that he needs to find someone to talk to and quick before Gozaburo makes his way over to him. He looks around and finally sees a slightly familiar face that he has seen at other conventions such as these. He turns and starts walking over towards him. He taps him on the shoulder lightly. The boy turns towards him and sneers slightly implying 'what do you want freak.'

Seto looks at him and says "I'm Seto Kaiba, would you like to talk with me about business?" The boy not saying anything just turns and walks away. Seto feels a hand touch his shoulder and he jumps slightly. Without even looking up he knows who it is. The one person that he fears the most, the one person who could possibly be fear itself. "Seto you know what I talked to you about earlier right, you can't stand around and be unsociable you need to learn how to converse with others, cause if you don't you'll never be able to run this company properly. Do you understand?" Seto nods slightly not sure what he was going to do. His worst fear was upsetting the man in front of him and causing himself even more pain than he knew he was already going to feel because he hadn't found out any useful information yet.

Seto looks around for another person his age to talk to hoping that if he did he'd get by without being beat for the night or wouldn't have to study as hard tomorrow. He stands there walking around looking at guests all of them turning their heads as he walks past none wanting anything to do with him. He starts to get nervous as he sees a young man as well standing there with no one to talk to.

End Dream

Seto sits up quickly hearing his cell phone ringing. He places his hand on the back of his neck, it being stiff from the position he was sleeping in. "Kaiba." He answers quickly. He sighs hearing the voice on the other end of the line. "Yes I understand. I'll be there shortly." He growls hanging up the phone, 'Why do those idiotic employees of mine always screw something up.'

Seto stands stretching, his hands placed on the small of his back trying to get rid of the pain. 'I never should have laid there.' He starts walking towards the adjoined bathroom to get a glimpse of what he looked like. He looks up into the mirror, seeing the dark circles underneath his eyes.

Seto sighs and turns the water on cold, needing something to wake him up, cupping his hands he splashes the water on his face. He shakes his head trying to get the excess water off his hair and face. After his dog like action he dries off and leaves the room grabbing his briefcase on the way out. He walks to Mokuba's room, seeing him still asleep, Seto walks inside and up to Mokuba.

A rare smile makes its way across Seto's features. He places a hand on Mokuba's shoulders. He falters slightly not sure if he really wanted to disturb the peaceful sleep. Knowing he needed to inform his baby brother where he was going, he shakes his brothers shoulder calling his name. "Mokuba, wake up." Mokuba rolls over clutching the blankets to him. Seto shakes him again, "Mokuba wake up for a minute." Mokuba yawns and slowly opens his eyes. "Big brother." Seto sits on the bed looking at him. "I have to go into work for a little while."

Seto watches as Mokuba sits up. "But Seto I don't want you to go. I'm scared. I don't want to be by myself." Seto's eyes soften slighting hearing his exclamation. "Would you feel better if you came with me?" Seto asks. Mokuba's eyes widen slightly excited, "Yes Seto it would, can I?" Not waiting for an answer, Mokuba jumps up and runs to his closet getting dressed.

Seto shakes his head slightly standing. "Mokuba, you might want to bring something to do, I don't want you to get bored while I work." Mokuba nods turning around after he walked out of his closet. Mokuba looks around his room to find something to bring with. He walks over to his backpack. 'I guess I can get my schoolwork done while Seto has to work.' Mokuba picks it up and turns to Seto. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Seto nods walking to the door, Mokuba runs behind him. As they descend the stairs Seto pulls his phone out and calls the driver. They both reach the door grabbing their coats and putting their shoes on before opening the door to walk into the limo. Seto's expression quickly changes not wanting to go deal with the incompetency of his workers. Mokuba sits in the seat next to him excited to actually be able to go to work with his big brother and spend time with him.

Finally reaching the Kaiba Corp building, Seto and Mokuba climb out of the limo, Seto already ready for the day to be over. Seto wanted to just spend a normal Sunday at home and not go into work. He is greeted at the door with a quick 'Hello Mister Kaiba' by the employees leaving. As Mokuba and he reach the elevator they are greeted by some more of the employees. Once the elevator doors open, Seto quickly walks in Mokuba following behind him. When the door closes, Seto sighs reaching his hands up and rubs his temples lightly feeling a headache coming on. Mokuba looks up at Seto a worried expression on his face. "Big brother, are you feeling ok?" Seto nods continuing to massage his temples. "I'm fine Mokuba, just have a small headache."

Mokuba nods, "Ok big brother. How long do you plan on being here today?" he asks looking at Seto. "Long enough to fix a problem with some of the new equipment and then go over some of the new applications put in. Then I plan on going home." Seto replies looking down at Mokuba. They finally reach the floor of Seto's office. The doors open and they both exit, Seto's secretary greeting him as he walks into his office. Mokuba looks around the office not really remembering what the inside looked like.

Seto quickly walks to his desk and places his briefcase on his desk. He sits in his chair picking up the phone and calling the source of the problem. He didn't even need to know what was going on he already knew the source. The phone call ended quickly. Seto stands and makes his way out of the office.

Mokuba sits down on the couch and turns his head watching as Seto leaves. He sighs, pulling his schoolwork out and starts working on it. Sighing slightly, he stared at the difficulty of his work. He sometimes wished he didn't follow after Seto. Everyone thinks his just as smart. '_I am smart, but Seto definitely surpasses me on the skill of work and problem solving. I am after all a Kaiba. I will get over this._'

~A few hours later~

Mokuba's curled up on the couch sleeping, his schoolwork scattered on the floor in front of him. Seto's sitting in his chair finishing going through the applications. He sighs leaning back in his chair, pulling his glasses off. He closes his eyes and rubs his temples again. Seto then opens his eyes and looks down at his desk. He gathers up all the paperwork putting it back in his briefcase. He looks over at Mokuba and smiles lightly seeing him asleep. "Now is probably a good time to go home." He says quietly standing up. He stretches as he walks over to Mokuba and the mess surrounding him. He kneels on the ground picking up papers and organizing them the best he can.

As he starts putting them away a note falls out of one of the notebooks. Seto reaches down and picks it up his eyes scanning the paper quickly. He stands putting the note in his pocket determined to ask Mokuba about it later. He quickly walks to his desk calling his driver telling him to be ready. Grabbing his briefcase he walks back over to Mokuba. Seto picks up the backpack and then kneels to pick up his baby brother.

Mokuba shifts slightly feeling himself be lifted up. He then settles into his brothers shoulder not wanting to wake up just yet. Feeling Mokuba shift, he knew he was comfortable. Seto then left his office making his way to the elevator. He turns his head hearing "Leaving so soon Mister Kaiba." He nods quickly before continuing his way to the elevator.

As the door opens he steps inside and growls quietly. "That secretary really annoys me." he growls out. "She always wants to be in my business." Mokuba's eyes open slightly as he feels Seto's growl reverberate through his chest. "Seto?" Mokuba says quietly looking up at him. "Everything's ok Mokuba just go back to sleep." Seto responds quietly. Mokuba soon realizes they are both in the elevator. He looks around slightly. "Seto? Where are we going?" Mokuba says head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Home Mokuba. My work here is done." Kaiba responds quickly his mind drawn to the note in his pocket. "Seto, before we go home can we stop and grab a bite to eat?" Mokuba says giving his brother his best puppy dog face. Seto sighs not being able to argue with that. "Of course Mokuba ,anywhere in particular that you would like to go?" Seto asks quickly as they elevator doors ding and slowly open. Seto steps out of the elevator and quickly makes his way to the front of Kaiba Corp. He looks over at Mokuba and sees him thinking of a place to go. "Seto, what's the restaurant that we usually go to called." Mokuba says quietly knowing that's what he wanted. Seto nods, "Rigatoni's. Is that where you wish to go?" Mokuba nods his head quickly seeing the limo door open and waiting for them.

Seto places Mokuba inside the limo and then gets in behind him telling his driver to head towards Rigatoni's.

Scene Change

Mouto Residence

Joey looks around Yugi's room. He looks at what little belongings he had here. He sighs. "I need to return home, even if it's only just to get a few of my things. My clothes, my deck, my picture of Serenity, and a few other things I don't want destroyed." He places the pillow over his head letting out a cry of frustration. He slowly remembers the day that Kaiba saved him that day from his father at school. He didn't know why his dad was even at school that day. It frustrated him to no end knowing his dad wasn't scared of showing what he did to Joey at school.

Joey sighs quietly. He had always thought that Seto Kaiba was an Adonis. He didn't know why exactly. After all Joey Wheeler is straight right? He had always thought he was but now he was starting to question his own sexuality. Was he falling for Seto Kaiba the ice prince? Joey shakes his head trying to rid himself of these thoughts. "Maybe I should've gone downstairs to eat. I don't want to think about this right now." Joey quickly sits up and climbs off the bed flinging the door open only to be met by Grandpa.

Joey jumps back, falling backwards, not expecting to see someone on the other side of the door. "Joey, are you alright my boy?" Solomon asks looking down at Joey worriedly. "Yeah Gramps. I'm fine. You just startled me is all." Joey says standing up slowly rubbing at his backside. "Well then Joey I came upstairs to escort you downstairs for dinner." Joey laughs hearing what Grandpa had just said. "I was actually just getting ready to come downstairs and join you." Joey says putting on one of his fake smiles. His mind still wasn't off Seto Kaiba yet.

Grandpa smiles glad to hear that Joey was going to join them. Joey soon turns and starts walking down the stairs not hearing the next words to come out of Grandpas mouth. "Joey. What are we going to do with you? I know that smile is fake. Will someone ever be able to make your smile true again?" Solomon sighs before slowly following Joey down the stairs. Joey turns and looks at Grandpa. "You coming Gramps, you're lagging behind." He says tilting his head slightly. Seeing a nod from Grandpa, Joey turns and continues his journey down the stairs.

Skipping the last step, Joey quickly lands on the ground and walks to the kitchen. His stomach was now growling. He winces suddenly as a sharp shooting pain runs up his side. He tries to ignore it as he keeps walking to the kitchen. "Joey! Did you decide to join us?" Yugi says quickly jumping up from his chair and running over to Joey. Joey tries to be his normal happy go lucky self, but his demeanor was failing. He was in pain. There wasn't much acting he could do. "Yeah Yug, I decided to join." He smiles lightly wondering when the episode was going to pass. He hoped soon.

He walks over and sits down in a chair quickly reaching his hand to grab at his side. Yugi looks over to him and asks quietly "Hungry Joey?" Joey nods his head slowly not trusting his voice right now. Knowing that if he spoke it would most likely betray him. He looks over towards where Grandpa is and sees him dishing out food onto plates for both himself and Yugi. He smiles as brightly as he could at the sight of food. He was awfully hungry but wasn't sure what all to do.

He watched as the plates slid in front of his view. He looks down at it waiting for the other two get have their plates in front of them. He looks up to see both Yugi and his Grandfather staring at him. He blushes slightly wondering why they were possibly staring at him. He looks down at the food again and slowly picks up the fork and scoops the food up slowly beginning to eat.

Joey sighs quietly as his mind slowly starts to wander. He started thinking about his life before his mother and sister left. He wanted it to go back to the way it used to be. Maybe he wouldn't be in this situation he was in now. Scars adorning his body, the awful psychological problems he'd have for the rest of his life. Flinching whenever someone got to close.

Shaking his head slightly he had to get rid of those thoughts. Grandpa would surely soon be asking what was up. Picking the fork back up, he takes a few more bites, not even making it through half of the plate of food. Done. His stomach was already starting to protest. "Joey, are you finished." He nods slightly hearing Grandpa ask him. "Yea gramps, I'm done." He responds slowly standing up. "I'm going to go back and lay down. My head is starting to hurt." He says not wanting to say what it was that truly hurt.

He turns and climbs the stairs slowly and then when he knows out of their view runs up the stairs quickly towards the bathroom. He shuts the door and leans against it after locking it. Nausea slowly overtook his senses. He slid down the door groaning. It wasn't good. He knew once the nausea hit he'd slowly lose the battle. He slowly moved over towards the toilet, lying down beside it. He had to keep calm. He just had to.

He needed to keep food in his system. If he couldn't Gramps would never let him go back to school tomorrow. He wanted to go back. Not only knowing that he needed to. And at the end of the day he had to sneak away from his friends and go to his apartment. He had to get his belongings. He knew he needed to get them. Suddenly he shot up throwing the lid to the seat up and his stomach emptied itself into the toilet.

He groans. This was the worst part about the whole situation. He knew it was inevitable. He'd eaten too much. His stomach wasn't used to eating anymore. He flushed the toilet and slowly pushed himself off the floor moving to the sink. He rinses the taste from his mouth before he unlocks the door coming face to face with Yugi. "Joey? You okay bud?" He asks seeing his pale looking friend. "Yea I'm fine Yug, just had to use the bathroom." He says walking around him to the bedroom.

He closes the door behind him before he walks over to the bed. He sits down on the bed running his hand through his hair. Why did Yugi have to be on the other side of the door. Had he heard everything? This wasn't good. Knowing Yug' he'd run to Gramps and tell him everything. He didn't need that right now. He had to go to school. Lying back on the bed he closes his eyes slightly. He just wanted to rest for a bit. Nothing wrong with that. It doesn't take long after his eyes closed that he drifts off to sleep.

Dream

It felt so surreal. Joey was floating above the ground watching everything happening. Almost like when he was watching his body when he was dying on the hospital bed. What was going on? This made no sense. He was re-experiencing everything that had happened to him in an out of body experience. It made no sense whatsoever. Why was this happening? He could see and fell every blow landing on his body. Every emotion he felt with the punches and kicks.

He knew instantly what would happen next but there was nothing he could do to wake his real body up. He didn't want to watch this. It was awful. Suddenly the dream shifts to when he was younger. It was right before Serenity left. What was going on? Why were his dreams suddenly almost like reality? He didn't understand. "What's going on?" He says out loud. He could see everything. Feel everything. The burning sun upon his skin, the smell of the water in front of his younger self. The feel of the hot sand on his bare feet. What was happening?

The dream just kept shifting like reliving awful memories to the good ones. His first ever duel. The day his sister left. When he got the money to pay for her operation. Everything just kept playing over and over. Shifting every so often almost like watching the television screen.

Suddenly everything went black. "What now." He says loudly annoyed. What could possibly happen now. He cringes slightly when he feels something wrap itself around his waist, a head laying down on his shoulder. "Pup come back to bed. You've been standing at the window for hours." He knew that voice, but whose was it. He felt the arms pull him backwards. A kiss land itself on the side of his neck. What could possibly be going on? A light flickers through the darkness and he sees the face of the one person who he cared for yet knew hated him. Seto Kaiba.

End Dream

He sits up quickly eyes wide. What was that about? That part of the dream had felt so real. He could still feel the arms around his waist. The kiss still lingering on his skin. Why had that ended up in there? He sighs as he looks over to the clock that sat on the side of the bed. He saw the bright red numbers reading 6:25 a.m. He pushes the covers off of him and walks over to the dresser that he knew held one of his school uniforms.

Pulling it out he walks out of the room looking down at the floor in the process and sees Yugi still sleeping on the makeshift bed that Grandpa had made for him. Joey's eyes soften when he realizes that he'd passed out on Yugi's bed last night. He walks across the hall into the bathroom and locks the door. Time to get ready for school. He'd force Grandpa to let him go even if it killed him.

After awhile Joey steps out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go to school. He walks down the stairs to the kitchen smelling the food. His stomach growled again. He knew he'd have to eat a little something, but not too upset his stomach. He didn't wish for a repeat of last night.

He saw Grandpa standing at the stove and smiled lightly "Morning." He says before looking at the table already seeing Yugi sitting there. "Morning Joey. How're feeling this morning?" Grandpa asks not turning around from the stove. "Much better than yesterday." He says smiling sitting in one of the chairs by Yugi.

Grandpa had no complaints about Joey going back to school as long as he felt capable. Joey was grateful for that. Since breakfast was done he was sitting at the table waiting for Yugi to get done with getting ready. Hearing someone come running down the stairs he turns his head and sees Yugi. "Let's go Joey! We don't want to be late!" Yugi yells with a bright smile on his face. Grabbing his bag, Joey follows him out of the house. On to school.

End Chapter

Authors Note: Finally! I finished it! With a renewed interest in finishing this story! Cause I have an awesome idea for the next chapter! I cannot wait to begin writing it. So I apologize for how long this took me to get out but I'm glad I was able to finish it. I believe I rewrote this chapter multiple times to try and get it right. I still don't think it's perfect but I do like it! So I hope you all enjoy it as well. Thanks for reading and don't forget, please review!

Canten


End file.
